Tsubasa: Mysterious Version
by Venomskull
Summary: Still seeking the lost feathers that serve as portions of Sakura’s straying memories. With bits of xxxHolic/Tsubasa manga told here for understanding in 1st four chapters; also visiting the world of Final Fantasy 7.
1. Lost Memories

**Disclaimer: **All characters and story elements belong to CLAMP, SquareEnix, besides the one I created just to add to the flavor. This story will not exactly follow the anime, manga, movies, or video game storylines, (and I do not proclaim to know everything or enough to show accuracy, for I write whatever comes to mind.) This is my first fan-fiction story.

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Prologue**

First came a speckle of light, appearing somewhere beyond the vast darkness of outer space. That speckled became greater, brighter, enlarging, forming a vibrant dimensional rift in the fabric of space and time. Spat out from that came a mass of energy hurling through space towards the planet nearby. The streak of light soared fast across the sky like a shooting star during the daytime, swiftly descending towards the surface of the planet.

Down below upon the surface, wind blew along a great grassy plain. Suddenly a burst of power ignited, forming a forceful dome of light. That light soon faded away, leaving only a vague crater where grass once grew, but nothing remained by dirt and dust and a strange looking feather with pinkish tattoo-like markings on the backside.

Suddenly mystical energy erupted underground, attaching to the feather, surging wildly before materializing into a sphere of light. The energy ceased, and the feather remained, but that energy had solidified as a large orb of glassy material. With the orb, that strange feather rested without motion, emanating waves of mysterious magical power.

* * *

**Lost Memories**

This chapter follows the _Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle_ and _xxxHolic_ manga for understanding.

* * *

A burst of magical energy arrived from beyond space and time, speeding toward the planet of a vast solar system before passing through the planet's stratosphere. Slowing from dimensional speed, the streaking burst of energy shifted, changing from its energy form and materializing into tattooed feather. Floating high in the sky, it performed zigzag patterns through the air, descending gently towards the surface of the planet below. A shining globe of energy enveloped the exotic feather, radiating with great mystic power, and soon the feather finally touched down upon land…

Narrowly rescuing her from the mystic anomaly that claimed her soul and her latent powers, Syaoran carried her exhausted body and hurried up the stony stairway, reaching the sun-baked surface of the ancient ruins. Already shocked by the poor condition of the princess, he felt surprised to see dead soldiers in black uniforms lying about. That included defenseless members of the excavation team, mean and women dressed in civilian clothing.

There stood the King, trembling in agony, barely strong enough to stand on two feet. His eyes narrowed to near slits, and he appeared as if about to faint.

With the princess in his arms, Syaoran cried, "What happened?

King Ashura, wishing he never stepped foot outside the castle today, dropped to his knees, fairly subdued from battle. His hand could barely hold that huge-bladed sword in his possession, and it dropped to the dusty ground. _Clank!_

The quick-footed priest rushed to his aid, catching his body before it dropped to the ground face first. He held the King upright, trying to help preserve his royal dignity in the presence of that youngster, but Syaoran seem too concerned about the King's condition to care.

Syaoran carried the princess, approaching the King and crouched down before him, for his arms grew tire of holding the limp princess. He watched the priest examine the King for a moment.

"There seems to be poison on the opponents' swords," said the priest.

Poison? Syaoran's youthful heart pounded hard with his chest in fear, and she cried, "Are you okay?"

The King, seemingly fazed, drooped his head and did not respond.

"King!"

Delirious from pain and taint burning the blood within his veins, the nonchalant King lifted his glance to meet Syaoran's eyes, and he smirked, saying, "You're late, brat."

Syaoran stood on his knees feeling helpless before the King, speechless.

"You didn't hurt Sakura, did you?" With those final words, his body fell limp before he blacked out.

The priest trembled emotion, and whined, "I won't let the King die." The dark haired ruler felt heavy within his arms, even lifeless, but that was when he realized that Sakura appeared the same way—lying in the youngster's arms, unconscious. He turned his head, glancing at the boy and his childhood friend. "The princess…"

Syaoran fearfully explained, practically stuttering. "There were runes symbols under the ruins, and there was and earthquake and then…"

A sun tanned hand glided towards his face, touching its fingers upon Syaoran's forehead before he could finish his explanation of what happened down below the surface. A spark of mystical light radiated from that point of touch, filling the priest's mind with fast cycling images of recent events. "I am reading your memories," said the pries, now witnessing a flashing glimpse of feathers—dozens of them with intricate tattoo-like patterns of runic design upon their surfaces, and these many feathers sped by as streaks of mystic light, seemingly transcending space and time before vanishing into oblivion. The priest gazed into the boy's eyes, shocked, and he said with concern, "The Princess' feathers scattered… didn't they?"

"Yes," he said, watching the nervous priest sweat bullets.

Scared to discover the truth, the priest nervously placed his mystic fingers upon Sakura's forehead to read her mind, only to find that her memories were… gone. "Those feathers are the Princess' memories."

"Memories?" The boy bunched his eyebrows, puzzled.

Shocked by this psychic investigation of Sakura's mind, he removed his mystic touch and stood up as if in a state of shock. Seemingly staring off into space, he spoke and said, "The memories from the time she was born are now gone from her… and…"

Syaoran, still holding the fainted princess in his arms compassionately, frowned at the priest, wishing he would stop staring off into space and finished the sentence. Something was apparently wrong with the princess, and he felt eager to know why.

Gazing off into the distant desert horizon, he said, "The scattered memories are no longer in this world."

"Huh?"

"With no memories, the body is merely an empty container."

Syaoran trembled with her in his arms, deeply concerned, gazing into her sleeping girlish face.

"Because of this, the princess…"

"Is there something I can do? Anything!"

The priest, in his silence, suddenly snapped back into reality and acknowledged the seriousness of this situation. "There will be no hesitation," he said, waving a hand through the air while performing magic with his fingers. He realized how much time he wasted being in a state of shock, so she said, "I shall take all the blame." A mage staff mystically materialized in his hand, and he increased the power of his spell, waving both the staff and free hand through the air while weaving swirls of magical energy. "I will now send you to another world where people live, the place where someone has the same power of the moon."

That moon emblem at the head of the staff glowed with power.

Flames of desperation burned at his heart and mind, provoking him to shout out. "Who is that person? What do I do to get there?"

"The person is called the Spacetime Witch. Please tell everything to that person, to find a ways to save Sakura." His powerful spell came to near completion when dimension streak of energy began wrapping around Syaoran and the Princess.

Engulfed within a shroud of energy, Syaoran and the princess in his arms were thrust into a realm of dimensional shifting activity, as the world as he knew it had gone away. Syaoran found himself hurling through a spiraling realm of pure magical energy, but all he could do was kept his mind on Sakura, hoping that he would soon discover a way to save her.


	2. The Spacetime Witch

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version **

* * *

**The Spacetime Witch**

This chapter follows the manga for sake of understanding.**  
**

* * *

"You are still in disbelief." 

Kimihiro Watanuki gazed bewilderedly at her thought his elliptical framed glasses, suddenly silent.

"Are you okay?"

He snapped out of it, realizing that he began to stare at her.

A pearly white hand reached out, opened with his palm facing up.

"Please take out the thing in your jacket's pocket."

"Huh?" His eyebrows bunched. _How did she know it… was… forget it._

Yuuko calmly waited, watching him dig in his jacket pocket, but the clumsily young man had a difficult time, struggling to pull it out. Seemingly impatient, she said, "Quickly. Take it out."

He succeeded and placed it into her hand.

Yuuko examined it. "This is a good watch, already about fifty years on it. If this is true, then it's probably okay."

Marudashi and Morodashi had already prepared a four-legged bowl-like dish full of water, and they placed it down before their master. Yuuko carefully placed the closed watch into the water, watching it spin and float at the center of the bowl.

She spoke his name poetically a couple of times, appearing almost in a mystic trance when she said, "Your birthplace and the place you live now are not the same. Somewhere in the middle, you moved. Your family is unique. You aren't living with your new parents, and now, those people living in the same house with you have a different last name.

In his mind he thought while listening to her, _"This is amazing! She knows everything."_

"You have skillful hands that do a lot of housework, but also, the place you are living in now needs you to do the housework." Her hair flowed through the air magically, like strands of black smoke, different from the streams of mystic motion that trailed upward from the center eye of the watch's intricately patterned face. She he went on. "Right now, and since the time you were young, you have always worried. However, that's because of your family reasons." She stared down at the hypnotic movement of the spinning watch and said, "Also there are things related to destiny." She lifted her head up a bit, gazing mysteriously, entranced by her moment of mysticism. "You," she said, pointing to him verbally. "Can see magical things."

He glanced down at the sitting woman, towering over her while meeting her deep and smoothly beautiful gaze, and he listened to her every word.

Her eyelid grew heavy, narrowing keenly, persuasively, "It is thanks to the blood that flows in your body. Your blood attracts these magical things."

"How?"

"You told me your real name and birth date."

"So it's like this then…"

"Of course you just have to decipher it to understand it." Her mysticism stopped, and she seemed to shift back into normal character, suddenly pulling the watch up out of the water. Drops of water fell off the watched and plopped back into the watery dish. "So if it's like I just said, then this watch is mine." She smiled mischievously.

He slumped, suddenly steamed by her deception. "You just wait a second! Why is the watch yours!"

She glanced back at him innocently after flipping the watch open and clamping its lid shut again. "It's payment, of course."

Taken by surprise, those words calmed him, provoking his curiosity just like the moment before.

"For everything you desire, you have to pay and equal price in return," she explained. "You can't get more or give more."

He gazed bewilderedly, trying to understand all this mystical bartering.

"It can't be more or less. It must be _balanced_… or else." She looked at him narrowly with a keen gaze from the corner of her eyes, almost like a hawk. That look in her eyes summoned him to step much closer, enough for her hand to reach out and enticingly touch his lips with her gentle fingers. "There will be mishaps," she concluded.

"What?"

She added, "Whether it is the person's physical self, or the hidden fates, or spirits from another world."

Mystified by her words, he contemplated this for a moment still gazing into her hypnotic eyes, but suddenly logic interrupted this hypnosis, and he shouted, "But I never asked you for anything!" He stormed away mad with anger.

Summoned, the two girls answered their master. "Yes."

She handed them the watch. "Put this away for me."

Holing hands, they skipped along the wooden floor and left the room, happily sing a little childish tune. Hr watched them, practically sweating bullets at the sight of his precious watch being carried away by the girls, but there was nothing he could to. The trade was already complete.

"Really," he exclaimed. "What kind of place is this?"

"A shop,' she answered, putting a sleekly elongated smoking pipe to her lips.

"Huh?"

"A wish fulfilling shop," she smirked.

The two girls appear at the entrance of a double sliding doorway, and one of them stood at either side while holding hands, and chimed, "Fulfilling wishes—as long as the master can do it, any wish can be fulfilled."

Smoke trailed from her lips in mystic swirls of tentacle-like forms, and she neared his face saying, "As a trade, I will take anything of value, such as… souls."

That sudden spookiness in her character caused his body to tremble…


	3. Exchange

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Exchange**

This chapter follows the manga for sake of understanding.**  
**

* * *

A dimensional plane, like a horizontal sheet of light appeared below. Syaoran and his princess continued descending down a tunnel of energy, plummeting fast towards that sheet of light. He held her close and tightly, bracing for impact… 

Beyond the towering business buildings that surrounded her two-story shop, rain cloud hovered low, obfuscating the sky with grayish gloom. Rain showered the ground, and she stepped out of the shop, walking along the cemented path that divided her grassy yard. Dressed in her black and mystically appearing attire—a long sleeved gown with attractive patterns of silhouetted butterflies and crescent moons, which draped down from her wide hips with a slit in front that revealed her thigh-high stiletto boots.

From her perspective, the sky appeared t be punched through, becoming gelatinous by the dimensional disturbance of some that dropped in. The gelatinous form dropped like a gigantic glob of stingy saliva, still appearing as part of the rainy sky (as if the fabric of space and time had been ruined). The glob finally plopped down upon the ground, splashing away and dissipating, only to reveal the crouching presence of a boy holding a sleeping girl in his arms.

She stood there silently, watching the sky dimensionally repair itself, which appeared as if never ever happened.

Syaoran, now drenched by this heavy rain shower, gazed up at the towering slender woman in black, curious to know if she is the person the priest told him about. "Are you the Spacetime Witch?"

Resting a hand on her hip, she struck a pose and said nonchalantly, "I've been called that."

"Please! Help save Sakura!"

"Sakura? That's the child's name, correct?"

"Yes."

"What's yours?"

"My name is Syaoran."

She stooped down a bit and places a hand upon the sleeping girl's forehead, much like the priest did when he scanned for Sakura's memories. "This child, she had lost something very important to her, right?"

"Yes."

"And that 'important thing' was scattered across various worlds."

Even though he became too emotional stressed to answer, his nonverbal response confirmed her guess.

"If her condition continues, she will die."

The sound of that caused the boy to shutter, clenching his teeth with anger.

Watanuki happened to be standing outside nearby after following her out of curiosity. The sight of someone falling out of the sky from another dimension intrigued him.

"Watanuki."

"Yes?"

"Go to the store room. There is something I need from there."

He rushed away.

The Witch turned her attention back to the boy and said, "Do you wish to help her?"

"Yes."

"There will be a price," she warned. "Are you still willing?"

"If there's anything I can do, I shall do it!"

Psychic detection of a dimensional disturbance, mush like the one just a moment ago, caused her to turn her attention away from him and look. Shivering cold, Syaoran held the princess close, trying to keep her warm despite the heavy rainfall.

This time the sky became distorted like before, but somewhere near it came another distortion rising up from the ground. The gelatinous globs of dimensional fabric swirled away, dissipating like vapors to reveal the presence of two strange men.

At Yuuko's right, there stood a brightly man dressed in a mostly white robe that draped from the shoulder down with bluish patterns, and its hood covered his head. The furry look underneath his hood and sleeve cuffs made him appear as if he came from someplace extremely cold. An elongated mage staff rested in both his hands.

At Yuuko's left, there crouched a darkly man dressed in mostly black. The redness of that crescent moon symbol on his forehead protector matched the other reddish patterns that decorated his black clothing and light battle armor. A black clock concealed most of his body, but not the long and curved scabbard the protruded upward behind him from his waist. A long and curved single edged sword rested readily in his right hand.

Syaoran hugged the sleeping princess closely, wide-eyed and surprised, watching the dimensional shreds of space-time fabric dissipated from around the two arrived strangers.

The grumbling black ninja glare upward at the tall and slinky woman, and said, "Who the hell are you?" He frowned.

"Are you the Spacetime Witch?" the sorcerer asked politely. He smiled intently.

Realizing that they spoke simultaneously, the white-clad and black-clad men gazed at each other, puzzled. Yuuko sensed a mystic connection between them, one that already warranted opposition and clash of character.

The Witch gestured a hand towards the black ninja and said, "Let's start with you first. Name?"

"I'm Kurogane," he introduced. He stood up from his crouching position and looked around at his surroundings, noticing the many skyscraping buildings that stood nearby. "But where the hell am I?" _What are those strange buildings surrounding us?_

"Japan," said the Witch.

Of course he did not believe that. "Well," he said. "I just came from Japan."

Sensing his spirit of confusion, she felt it necessary to elaborate. "A different Japan."

"A different Japan? I don't understand."

"And you. What is your name?" she said, gesturing a hand towards the white sorcerer.

He bowed in a gentlemanly manner, holding his mage staff in one hand and standing it up on the ground. "I am Fae D. Flowright, a wizard from the Celes country."

"You do know where we are standing right?" she asked.

"Of course. This is the place where you grant wishes, for a price."

"Correct," she said. "Well then. Since you are all here, I guess you all want some kind of wish."

"I wish to return to my country," said Kurogane.

"I wish to never return to my country,' said Fae.

Once again the spoke at the same exact time, which puzzled them even more.

Syaoran, quite, simply watched and listened.

"That's a difficult request coming from the both of you," said the Witch, rubbing her chin in contemplation. "No," she began. "That won't work. It wouldn't be enough if you all paid separately. In order for your wishes to come true, all three of you will have to pay together, but it will barely be enough to cover the cost."

The three males, they all looked stunned.

Kurogane practically chuckled, mockingly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Annoyed, Fae suggested him to, "Please be quiet, Mr. Black."

Kurogane roared monstrously. "My name is not Mr. Black!"

Yuuko interjected. "The three of you have the same wish."

The two men stopped arguing.

Referring to Syaoran without saying his name, she said, "You wish to travel to different world and collect the girl's memories." To Kurogane, she said, "Being from a different world, you wish to go back to your home world." And to Fae she mentioned, "You wish to live in a world that's not your own."

"Your intentions are all diverse, but your desires are similar. You all have distinct reasons why you wish to travel to a different world."

"I can't grant your wishes individually, but…" She thought about how to put this nicely. "If the three of you grant me something of value, a precious item, then the three of you can go to different worlds together."

Disappointed, yet determined to get back home to Japan, Kurogane asked with haste, "What do I need to give you?"

"That sword," she verbally pointed.

"Huh?" Dang it! He argued, "I'll never surrender the silver dragon!"

"That's fine," she said, unaffected by his defiance. She grinned mischievously. "Then you can roam around here lost, looking like a costumed freak, and get arrested by the police for being armed with a deadly weapon. It's against the law here. And your face will be broadcasted on television all across the country."

"Huh?" He felt even more confused. "Po-lice? Tele-what?" He had never heard of such things.

"I am the only person that can teleport you to different worlds, you know," she persuaded.

Kurogane looked to Fae, as if to say, "Is that true?"

Fae smiled mockingly and nodded.

The Witch held her hand out in the rain, desiring to obtain the precious sword. "What will you decide?"

"Crap!" he grumbled, remember to sheathe the blade. Sliding it back into its black scabbard, he reluctantly handed the sword to her, which he had not been exiled to this stupid world. Unfortunately the princess of his country cursed him as punishment for his insubordination, so it would make no sense to possess this sword anyway—if in fact he can no longer kill unnecessarily, as the curse prohibits. "Here!" he shoved. "When my curse is lifted, I shall definitely come back for this sword."

With the wave of her hand, a mystical force took hold of the sheathed sword, causing it to float before her in midair. She looked to Fae and said, "That tattoo shall be your price."

With his deceptive and playful innocence, her attempted to persuade the Witch by offering his mage staff. "Will this magic staff do," he chuckled nervously.

"The price must be your most valuable possession."

Carefree, he smiled and said, "Then I guess I have no other choice."

A mystic force magically removed the unified tattoo patterns from both his arms and back, causing it to float before the Witch as one mass.

"And you?" she said, turning her attention to Syaoran. "What precious thing are you willing to surrender? Are you willing to sacrifice it, so that you can travel to other worlds?"

"Yes," he said prematurely.

"Your price has not yet been revealed, yet you are still willing to surrender it."

Syaoran thought about it deeply.

"I am only able to teleport you to different worlds, but you will have to collect the girl's memories on your own."

Syaoran answered stubbornly. "Yes. I still will do it."

"Very well," she smirked. "Then you are ready."


	4. Decision, Decision

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version **

* * *

**Decision, Decision**

This chapter follows the manga for sake of understanding**.  
**

* * *

Stepping out into the rain, Watanuki emerged from the shop's entrance with the two little girls following behind him. In his possession sat a two small round balls, one with opaque white skin and the other with black skin, both resting in his arms. Their ears, long and floppy, protruded downward as he carried the creatures to Yuuko. 

"Here he comes," she said.

Yuuko took the little white creature into her arms and petted it, saying, "This is Mokona Modoki, a 'reversed-clone' of my other Mokona. He shall be your gate way to other worlds and dimensions."

White Mokona smiled, enjoying the stoking of her soft hand upon his little head.

While Maru held the sword with both hands, Moro held the mass of tattoo patterns with both of her hands, and Watanuki watched this exchange take place while holding Black Mokona in his arms.

"You have another one," said Kurogane, holding out his hasty hand with a mischievous smirk. "Give it to me. I'll take that one."

"That's only for communication," Yuuko interrupted. She pointed between the black and the white creature. "He can only communicate with this one, nothing more."

Kurogane grunted, disappointed.

She explained. "This Mokona can teleport you to different realms and such, but won't be able to control where you land. You wish shall now be granted, but this is only by fate. In this world, there are no coincidences." She held out White Mokona with a single hand, letting him sit upon it. "The Mokona replicated at just the right moment, in time for your arrival. You all were destined to encounter each other."

The three males all looked at each other, not sure what to believe, but at this present time it would all seem that her philosophy proved well beyond accuracy.

"Syaoran," she said, finally speaking his name. "The relationship you have with that girl shall be the name of your price."

Syaoran winced with emotional pain.

"For you, that is what you cherish most. Your relationship is what you value more than anything. …So I shall take that."

"B-but, what does that mean?"

"It means that even if she regains all her memories, you relationship with her shall never be the same again."

Hearing that stunned his heart, for he knew that he and the princess had been friends since forever—since childhood.

"What is she too you," Yuuko asked, detecting the waves of emotional power emanating from his being, that, and noticing the way he caressed her even though she existed now as an empty vessel.

"She's my childhood friend, he answered," with melancholy. "She's the process of my country, and someone I hold close to my heart."

"I understand," she nodded. "But, using Mokona will mean the end of that relationship. If you ever get all her memories back, that what you hold close to your heart will cease to exist. It shall never return." She tried to explain this as nicely as she could, but there was no easier way to tell it to him. "This is the condition of your price."

Silence remained among the males, for Kurogane and Fae could not help but to understand and empathize with the boy's difficult decision, and the Witch proved herself nice enough to give him a chance to change his mind.

So she asked him, "You still wish to proceed with this trade?"

As the rain continued pouring down from the saddened skies, lighting struck, creating a frightening flash everywhere, soon followed by and even more frightening bellow of rolling thunder.

Syaoran trembled madly, distressed by the pressure of this decision. "I'll do it," she finally said, shivering with from the cold rainfall his teeth clattering. "I will not let Sakura die!"

The Witch chuckled. "Not only are you sincere, but you are more than ready to begin this journey. You are strong willed and have a courageous heart. Those are the qualities necessary to face the obstacles you are about to encounter." She lifted the Mokona sitting in the palm of her hand, raising him up to the sky. "And now, I leave you no choice but accept this Mokona and be on your way."

The Mokona leaped off her hand, suddenly developing great white wings that magically extracted from his back before flapping with sparkling glitter. Gliding through the air, the white-skinned creature opened his mouth wider than one would think possible, even enlarging his body size before creating a powerful vacuum.

That vacuum created a strong force that pulled the three males and the princess into Mokona's gigantic mouth. _Gulp!_ He swallowed them without difficulty, but the runic power circle the appeared on the ground as a shadow underneath him continued to glow, emanating great mystical energies. And just when the circle vanished, the Mokona also vanished in a puff of smoke. The dimensional distortion where Mokona hovered suddenly converged and repaired the fabric of time and space as if nothing ever happened.

The strangers were long gone.

Watanuki and the two little a several feet away from Yuuko, watching the gigantic sunbeam of warm and forgiving light penetrate the clouds. As those clouds, swirled away from the heat of the sunbeam, Yuuko stretched out her arms as if about to hug the sun and arced her back. Tilting he head back with a smile, she let the sun shower her with his warm light, and she said, "May destiny guide your journey."


	5. Which Way?

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version  
**

* * *

**Which Way?**

This chapter marks the beginning of 'Mysterious Version', taking place years after the first journey.**  
**

* * *

A gleaming rift of dimensional activity opened, revealing the presence of a small rounded creature with great sparkling wings of white features. Flapping his wings, his rabbit-like ears flopped while he hovered in midair. Swirling streams of dimensional energy swarmed him and the rest of the gang, roughly welcoming them into the reality of yet another strange new world. 

One—two—three—four loud thumps sounded when they hit the ground, dropping out of midair from the dimensional rift—all except for Mokona, whose wings allowed him comfortable landing before magically retracting into his back, and they vanished as if never existent. Balancing on his elongated rabbit-like feet, the white creature smirked with his eyes closed expressing his laid back contentment in the presence of his friends.

"Ouch, that was smart!" Kurogane rubbed his head to ease the pain when he said that, glaring at Mokona after his fall from the sky headfirst.

Mokona simply chuckled and leaped into the palms of Fae Flowright, a tall and slender male that was the first to climb back up to his feet—thanks to his ability to float. His sarcastic grinned purposely intended to aggravate the black-clad ninja, irritating Kurogane with ease as usual.

Kurogane cut a wicked glare at Fae, but the blonde closed his eyes and smiled innocently. He checked the sword strapped to his back instinctively, touching its hilt with his fingers, only because the quick thought of beheading the silly sorcerer crossed his mind.

Sakura had fallen on her butt, frowning at the pain, but she dusted herself off when standing up from the ground. She scanned the surroundings, wondering where it is the gang had landed.

Syaoran, now on his feet, scanned the environment, realizing that this place was nothing close to being home, yet the presence of a dusty landscape reminded him of Clow—his dune-covered desert country. Even he made sure his sword remained strapped to his waist by its belt, expecting their to be danger nearby.

Weeds and desert shrubs grew wildly in the area for miles, but beyond this barren land appeared to be nothing within range for them to see.

"Where are we?" said Sakura with bunched eyebrows, puzzled about this region.

Kurogane folded his arms, annoyed by her airhead behavior. "In the middle of nowhere."

"Lighten up, Kuro-kang," he smirked, nearing the ninja's face and intentionally mispronouncing his name. "If you cheer up and smile, your day will seem brighter."

Mokona agreed with a giggling nod and mimicking smirk.

Kurogane growled. "Shut up, you stupid little pork bun!"

Syaoran rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Hmmm… There's no signs around, or anything that would point us in the right direction."

_Boink!_ Mokona grew increasing large with his coin-slit eyes now wide as full moons. His rounded body vibrated with excitement.

Fae jolted, for he held Mokona with both hands before this change in size, and now Mokona sat on the ground while sensing strong emanations of mystic power. The gang glanced at Mokona, for they all knew this was his reaction to the presence of a Sakura feather, but its current whereabouts only Mokona would know.

Syaoran's eyes grew with excitement. "Sakura's feather is here. I knew it!"

Mokona shrunk back to his minuscule size with a pout. "Yes, but it's somewhere far away."

Even Sakura felt disappointed, but she prevented her frown with an optimistic smile and hugged Syaoran.

"Which direction is it?" said Syaoran.

Mokona leaped high into the air, somersaulting with a floating movement before landing on Fae's shoulder. He pointed with his fingerless hand and said, "That way."

The gang looked in that direction indicated, curious about what challenges and obstacles may be ahead of them.

"Well, gang," said Syaoran. "Let's do this."

So the five gathered and walked to begin their long journey, heading straight in that chosen direction…


	6. Price for Water

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version **

* * *

**Price for Water**

* * *

The leggy woman shifted on her couch, reaching a more comfortable position. A certain thought came to mind. "Hmm… Have not heard from them in a while. I wonder how well they are doing." 

A circular emblem embedded in Mokona's black forehead pulsated. His little round black body hopped with excitement. "They're attempting communication."

Her eyes scrolled causally, glancing calmly at him. "Let's see it."

A mystic projection shot out from the glowing emblem as a shower of light, forming a circular shape in midair, suddenly displaying the face of a familiar male.

Yuuko smirked. "Syaoran. What can I do for you?"

He looked exhausted and beat down when he said, huffing and puffing, "By any chance, would you happen to have some water?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We stuck out here somewhere in the middle of a desert, and none of us have found any sign of civilization anywhere… not even an oasis."

"Dehydration is a life threatening condition. Perhaps I can assist you… for a price."

Tired and sweaty, Syaoran slumped. "Name the price."

"Well," she began. "Surrender something of value. Anything. I'll be lenient this time." Yuuko put an elongate pipe she held to her lips, sucking in the smoke before exhaling a cloud of rising swirls. She called for the two little sisters.

Maru and Moro came scurrying into this room with their little legs and feet. "Yes?"

"Summon Watanuki for me please."

"Yes, Ma'am." They scurried away quickly, reaching the kitchen where Mr. W spends most of his time.

Busy cooking, practically burning the food with his lack of skill in multi-tasking, he finally turns his attention to the little sisters. The girls laughed hysterically at the sight of his spidery body scramble in all directions, for he clumsily panicked to rescue the food from being burnt on the stovetop and inside the oven, but he finally calmed his culinary chaos.

"What does she want with me now?" he growled, sucking on a steam-burned finger.

They told him. He made sure the cooking food was safe to let simmer, and then he followed the girls into the room where Yuuko relaxed. The slinky woman turned her attention form the mystic-projected image of Syaoran and said, "Look in the storage room for my other refrigerator. There you should find a pack of bottled water."

Noticing Syaoran, Mr. W realized the seriousness of this situation, so he rushed away to venture Yuuko's vast storage room, searching through isles of collected items and dust until finally locating the storage refrigerator.

He grinned upon his success. "Here it is." Opening the fridge with his long arms, he reached inside and grabbed the bottle water pack, closing the fridge door with his foot before carrying the pack back to Yuuko. He vanished beyond the doorway…

Meanwhile Yuuko waited, smoking while occasionally glancing at the sweat-covered youngster Mokona projected. Kimihiro Watanuki entered the room with a large pack of bottled water. He set it down near Yuuko and said, "Here's the water you requested. Anything else you need me to do before I return to the kitchen?"

She shook her head. "That's all, thank you."

Watanuki rushed away.

Yuuko exhaled smoke and said to Syaoran, "Have you decided on what to exchange for the water supply?"

On the other side of the projection, beyond the span of many diverse dimensions and universes, the white Mokona maintained this mystic projection of Yuuko while the gang struggled to find something valuable in their possession.

"There's gottah be something we hold valuable," said Syaoran, searching his pockets.

With an evil pout, Kurogane glared at Syaoran with his arms folded, sweating bullets form the unforgiving heat of this cruel dry desert. "Not a damn thing!" he scolded. "Here we are dying in this stinking desert without a single thing to trade."

Fae queerly hugged Kurogane from behind and said mockingly in a soft and passive voice, "Well, Kuro… my Big Puppy. At least we will die together."

Kurogane pushed Fae off of him and struck the blonde with a vicious punching, knocking the taste out of his mouth. "Don't ever touch me again!"

Fae, after dropping hard to the ground, felt dizzy, stumbling to get back up after touching blood leaking from his lip corner and looking at it. Mokona became airborne, for he sat on Fae shoulder before the fall, now floating down to the ground before frowning at Kurogane.

"You're mean!"

"So what!"

"I have an idea," said Mokona, jumping excitedly with his elongated ears flopping. "Let's trade Kurogane for the water!"

Kurogane snarled. "What you say, you little—"

"But Yuuko wants us to trade something valuable," said Fae, lying relaxed on the dusty ground. He held his head up with a hand and his elbow propped. "And Kurogane I could hardly say is of any value to us."

Kurogane suddenly unsheathed his blade with blazing fire in his eyes. With both hands clutching the hilt, Kurogane was about to perform a deadly chop to Fae head when…

"I found it!"

Everyone turned to see what the excitement was about.

A sparkling gold coin from the last country they visited sat between his two gloved fingers when he held it up for everyone to see. All this time he forgot he had it. "It's pure gold," said Syaoran, turning the mystic projection of the Spacetime Witch. "I saved it for a special occasion. I guess this situation would qualify."

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement, all appearing slump with hunched posters and sweat pouring off their faces in this cursed desert heat.

The Witch smirked nonchalantly. "That should cover it," she said. "I'll even add in a little extra for a discount." She winked.

The projection of her image dissipated, for White Mokona ceased psychic communication with Black Mokona, but their connection remained unbreakable.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Black Mokona approached the pack of bottled water and stretched out open his gaping mouth wide. With the power of a cosmic vacuum, he sucked up the bottled water pack and the other items Yuuko added to the pile. A loud gulp sounded when he swallowed the items—that trans-dimensional Mokona 'technique' used to instantly transport materials from one Mokona to another despite the distance or off-world whereabouts of the Mokonas.

White Mokona coughed up the supplies and smiled; glad to be of service. Sitting in a circle, the gang gathered and drank the bottle water with gladness. Mokona jugged on a bottle that seemed almost a large as his body. Sakura finished her water before taking one of the other items the Witch added to the trade.

"These backpacks will work great for carrying the water," she cheered.

Fae gave a foolish grin and squinted his eyes with glee. "We can even use them to carry other things. Anything."

"Yeah…" Kurogane huffed with disappointment. "Well, there goes our only means to buy food." His loudly stomach grumbled.


	7. Ant War

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version **

* * *

**Ant War**

* * *

Hot. The horizon undulated behind the transparent blanket of heat rising from the sandy landscape. The slide-crunch sounds of dirt and grave shifting under their feet as they walked—dragging themselves through the desert, _trudge-trudge_, could not drown out the sounds of stomachs churning.

The _grumbling-grumble_ of Kurogane's stomach proved the loudest, hungry as always and nonstop apparently, for he lived as the glutton of the group besides Mokona. That rounded rabbit-ear creature enjoyed his moment of bliss riding on the head of the black ninja, seemingly unaffected by this harsh desert heat.

Panting, almost out of breath from tiredness, Kurogane wished the stupid creature would just get off his head, for Mokona made him feel hotter than he already was, but Kurogane felt to tired to argue anymore.

Even the goofily nonchalant white-sorcerer dragged his feet, not at all resistant to this unending journey through this unforgiving desert. He dared not mess with Kurogane at this time, for Mokona did a great job keeping the ninja aggravated. Fae felt too tired and exhausted to taunt and bicker. He could use his magic to resist this awful desert, but his magical abilities would only drain his soul—now, without the use of his mystic tattoo work the Witch removed from his back. No, it would be better to reserve such feat, especially with having no other reason to use magic besides cooling down the gang's vicinity with ice spells just to beat the heat, and besides that, they had a large supply of bottled water stuffed in their backpacks.

Fae revealed one, grabbing the last bottled water he had from his backpack and began chugging away.

Sakura and Syaoran trudged together—still connected through an uncertain fondness of each other. Though most of her feathers had been returned to her, Syaoran knew that even now she could not remember the fondness she had for him before the 'exchange', but there came a newfound infatuation between them. He felt it, even saw it in his eyes, but it was the love from a stranger, someone who would never see him the way she once did before Syaoran made his wish.

The idea of all this ached his heart, for he still suffered from the choice he made with the Spacetime Witch years ago. It was had to determine these days exactly how long they had been traveling dimensionally from realm to realm in search of the memory feathers. Right now, the sight of her sweating away her body water bother him, for he hated to see the cute princess of his country suffer in anyway, but with his iron-steel heart and its flaming furnace that burned hot with determination, Syaoran gazed forward hoping to encounter something that will save them. Anymore of this heat without rescue would mean sudden death if something did not happen soon.

Sakura, attempting to reserve her backpack full of bottle water, felt the need to take one out and chug it down. Syaoran did the same.

"Almost all our water is gone," said Kurogane, turning an empty plastic bottle upside down and watching a droplet fall from the clear muzzle.

"That's the least of our problems," said Fae, pointing towards the presence of a gigantic ant approaching them from a few yards away.

Kurogane's eyes widened. "Ants?" he cried. "This world has giant ants?"

Sakura looked surprised. "Look at the size of that thing!"

The red ant continued heading towards them, not exhibiting any hostility due to its calm yet speedy stroll towards them.

"It seems harmless," Syaoran guessed. "Maybe it wants to meet with us."

"I wouldn't count on it," said Kurogane, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to draw out its blade at anytime. "Red ants are predators, and that thing looks like it's coming to eat us."

Syaoran was not a true swordsman despite Kurogane's mentoring, but he refrained from touching the hilt, for it would appear threatening, and there was a chance that the enormous ant was not hostile.

Suddenly the ground shook, throwing everyone off balance. Random areas of the ground churned, caving in fast, forming circular depressions of sinking sand before a pair of serrated pincer claws emerged from the enter of each sand hole. Beyond those menacing pincer claws emerged the dark-armored head of giant black ants, and they climbed expertly out from underneath the earth, surrounding the red ant to ambush it—four against one.

The gang stopped and watched, not exactly sure what to do. They witnessed the brutal massacre as each of the four black ants quickly gripped leg, attempting to dismember the red ant. Armor cracked and joints popped. Greenish fluid spewed from the broken joints of missing legs before the red at screamed, and he dropped to the ground in dying agony.

The four black ants dropped the broken limps the ripped off the enemy and approached the gang, gazing at them with their pairs of compound eyes. They quickly surrounded the group.

Kurogane unsheathed his blade, ready to battle.

"Greetings," said one of the black ants.

Everyone looked shocked, even Kurogane.

"They can talk?" said Syaoran.

"Of course we can," said another black ant.

A third ant stepped closer and said, "Fear not. We mean you no harm. We only came because we detected the enemy intruding on our territory."

"Are you at war?" said Fae, making an observation.

"Exactly," said the first ant. "It the way of things around here. The reds seek to devour anything living thing in their paths, even things they should not eat—like you five."

"Strange," said Syaoran. "It didn't seem like it was going to eat us."

Kurogane cut a mean gaze at the boy. "I just told you it did!"

Syaoran returned the glare at him, clenching his fist as if to strike.

"Fighting amongst yourselves will not encourage survival," the first ant warned.

The second ant spoke. "That red was about to eat you all, but it was apparently too weak and tired from hunger to make a faster kill."

"Well," said Fae. "We can use a little food and water ourselves right about now."

All the ants looked at each other.

The fourth ant spoke. "We can't offer any food, but we surely can provide the water."

"Water?" said Syaoran. "Where?"

"There is an oasis not too far from here. We can grant you a ride and carry you there if you like."

The gang beamed with hope.


	8. Oasis

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version **

* * *

**Oasis**

* * *

Clear as crystal, the sparkling water gleamed beautifully reflecting the sun's light. Groups of palm trees decorated this small region, towering above lush clutters of bushes with tilting and even arching postures. Arriving on the back of giant black ants, the gang grew wide-eyed at the sight of that crystalline water. Sakura mindlessly hopped down and leaped, diving into the sparkling pool of water with a great _splash!_

Mokona had the same idea, somersaulting through the air before hitting the water. _Ploosh!_ Syaoran also joined in the fun, desiring to wash off the sweat and salt on his skin like everyone else.

Kurogane had a different idea, removing the pack from his back and turning it upside down, dumping all the empty plastic bottles. Near the shore of the oasis, dipped each bottle into the water and filled them up, sealing the bottles with their screw-tops. That was when he noticed the four gigantic ants that bowed their head to slurp the clear water. Disgusted, he frowned and said, "Yuck. Ant spit."

Fae chuckled and patted him on the back. "Not to worry, Kuro-puppy. Like I said before, I can purify the water with a magic spell."

Looking at one of his plastic bottles closely, examining it so see if any 'ant spit' floated inside, he turned his attention to Fae and said, "I thought you said you lost your magic powers."

"I did," he explained. "I guess there is something about this world that brought it back. For some reason I feel surges of energy flowing through my body, generating mystic power."

"Well then 'purify' these!" he demanded, shoving a bottle in Fae's face.

Fae simply grinned and happily waves a hand over the plastic bottle. Sparkling of mystic energy moved about before Kurogane took the bottle back, first unscrewing the top before drinking. The water tasted delicious, even better than the stuff that Witch delivered.

Kurogane smacked his lips to the taste and grinned mischievously. "That was tasty. One bottle finished, several more to go."

With all the bottles Kurogane filled up, Fae delivered his magic spell and purified them all. Now that the backpacks were all filled with full water bottles, Kurogane and Fae joined in of the fun swimming with the rest of the gang.

Later, the ants decided it was time to head back to their underground colony. After telling the humans where to find the nearest city, the giant ants bid them farewell and marched back into the desert.

"So our next stop is Desert City," said Fae, using his magic to dry his clothes. He did the same for everyone else, though he could not feel the slight drain upon his souls form performing magic.

"Your magic returned?" said Syaoran.

"Yeah," he grumbled. "But it really does take a toll on my body."

"Can you make it the Desert City?"

"I really have no choice, but I am sure I can handle it."

Sakura held Mokona in her hand, petting him with her other hand. "Luckily the city is in the same direction Mokona mentioned earlier."

"We better get moving," said Kurogane, looking up at the sky. "It looks like the sunset is about to happen soon."


	9. Nothing

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Nothing**

With aspects of Final Fantasy 7

* * *

A four-sided diamond shaped insignia appeared red with the name Shinra Corporation laid across its face, noticeable upon the hull of a huge airship. The duel propeller mechanism the airship powered, spun those crisscrossed heli-blades with blurring speed as the ship glided through the afternoon sky. 

In the cockpit, the pilot maneuvered the airship with his hand on the joystick, watching the control panel and monitoring the waypoint indicator—the scanner's supposed whereabouts of some dimensional distortion. _Blip…Blip… Blip… Blip…_ The indicator continued blinking and beeping, guiding the pilot to someplace far out in the desert. Ronny gazed out the windshield, almost mindlessly, hypnotized by this long and boring trip. So far he saw nothing out there, nothing but the endless landscape of dunes and wild plant grow—just cacti and weeds, a few palm trees growing from scattered oasis locations, not too mention roaming ant giants and even larger ant lions emerging from sandpits to eat those ants. Flying creatures, mainly buzzards soared about. Some were tiny dragons, wild and harmless.

"No, nothing special out here in the desert," he thought, piloting the airship with boredom.

_Blip… Blip… Blip… Blip…_

He looked at the monitor just to see how much long he will have to go before actually reaching this waypoint. "Just a few more miles," he smiled. "Good."

_Blip… Blip… Blip… Blank!_

"Huh?" said the Turk, looking at the checking the monitor again. His eyes widened; he gasped. "Oh, crap!"

A feminine voice shouted from the back "What!"

"It's gone."

"What do you mean?" she said, glaring at the back of his head while seated at a computer console.

"It suddenly disappeared."

Jade got up and took at seat beside his, looking at the computer. "Damn it!"

Ronny smack his forehead with a hand and shook his head, disappointed.

Her fist slammed upon the control board, and growled, "The boss is going to be pissed."

"What should we do?"

"Keep going. Maybe there's something we're over looking."

Ronny sighed. "If you say so," he said, manipulating the controls.

The ship descended fast, soon hovering low above ground. It traveled forward just a bit until reach the miles the computer scanner indicated previously. Then the airship stopped in midair and landed. Winds pushed from the propellers brushed away dirt, kicking up clouds of dust. The rear of the ship opened and as larger door that lowered to form a ramp. A small team of battlemechs stepped out, armed with huge assault rifles as they trudged upon the sandy ground. With their photoreceptors, their head swept side to side in this search, scanning the landscape for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary.

"No," said one of the battlemech pilots. "Nothing here."

"No?" said Jade, speaking to them through a wireless communication channel. "Are you sure?"

"We're positive, Ma'am. We see nothing."

"Not even Materia?"

"Negative."

"Damn," she said, pounding a fist on the control board. Again. "All right then." She sighed with defeat, and grumbled. "Let's regroup and head back to headquarters."

- - -

Refreshed from a good swim and refilled bottles of water, the gang soon grew disappointed after discovering that what Mokona sensed was not a Sakura feather. As the sunset darkened slowly, painting the sky with patterns of orange and bright purple, the gang stood before a large and mechanical tower of metal. This triangle frame had cables extending from its top, and those cables seemed to stretch for miles across the land, connecting to similar towers like this one.

Mokona slumped, sad this his magic sense proved inaccurate.

Gazing up at the tower, Syaoran studied the flowing mass of energy moving through its transparent cables, he and said, "I wonder if this has something to do with Sakura's feather."

Mokona hopped up to meet him face-to-face in midair. His ears flapped vigorous as if he could use them to hover his little body. "Mokona still sense power of Sakura's feather right _here_." He plopped back down on the ground, kicking up dust.

"But there's no feather," said Fae, rubbing his chin with thought. "Hmm… There's no doubt that Sakura's feather energy is emanating from that thing. But where can that feather be?"

"I saw these things elsewhere," said Kurogane, remembering something.

Everyone looked at him.

"Back in Japan where the Witch lives," he explained. "I saw the same kind of things that have those cables running through them." Kurogane was ignorantly referring to the powerlines found in the cities of Earth, in modern Japan. "They were all over the place, just like those really tall buildings."

"Then maybe this is a source of power," said Syaoran. "If so, where is it coming from?"

"The Desert City perhaps?" Fae guessed.

Syaoran glanced with eagerness. "Then I guess we'll have to go check it out."


	10. Desert City

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Desert City**

* * *

Energy flowed continuously as the power cables glowed, illuminating its path across the sandy landscape as nightfall neared. The gang followed the path of those power cables, letting the whitish-pink light guide them until finally reaching the city region. Tiny flickering lights in the distance proved that there existed a city not too far ahead from here—the evidence of an energy-powered society. Mokona still felt Sakura's feather energy within the cables, even after the gang ventured away from the powerline tower an hour ago, so they figured that the energy distributed within those cables had something to do with Sakura's feather in _this_ world. 

Heading towards the city, they hoped that there would be someone there that could satisfy their curiosity and even answer their questions.

- - -

Guards, armed with swords, watched a small group arrive from the desert, and they stopped to greet these five strangers. "Hello and welcome to the humble City of Avanah."

"Thanks," said Syaoran, carrying the Mokona.

Another guard took notice of this and said, "Hey. Excuse me but… is that a… ah… a moogle?"

Syaoran looked at Mokona in his hand, and then looked at the guard bewilderedly. "Eh?" Sweating bullets, he and the rest of the group felt nervous because none of them knew what "moogle" was.

"Never mind," said the guard. "Move along."

The gang strolled through the town gate and proceeded into the dusty streets of this stony city. Surprisingly, there existed many shops and other establishments. People from all walks of life roamed the streets, shopping, doing chores and running errands; kids chased each other playfully while others jumped rope or rode bicycles. Booths set up along the side of the streets were owned by ambitious merchants, men and women that sold various items and produce, and even quick-made food like stir-fry and roasted chickens and gourmet ramen dishes. The places were endless.

The gang weaved curiously through the moving crowds of people.

A woman cried out in panic, "Thief! He stole my purse!"

_Bump! Bash!_ A quick-shoving man ruthlessly knocked away bystanders, pushed his way through the crowds to escape with the purse fast.

"Thief!" she cried hysterically. "Get him! Somebody get my purse! Please!"

That thief rushed past the gang with blurring speed, turning some street corner before sprinting down the alley and hopping up a stack of storage crates to reach the rooftops. Guards chased after him with swords drawn, angrily pursuing the thief, but it appeared he got away.

Syaoran felt heroic at the moment. Fired burned in his brave heart. He took off, running, speeding fast down that alley, leaping up to the roof from that same stack of crates. He landed upon the top of a building, seeing the speedy thief hop from one building to the next.

"Damn, he's fast!" Syaoran chased after him, leaping over the spaces between buildings to catch the thief.

The thief traveled higher, realizing that some stranger was tailing him. However, the quick-minded thief released a handful of caltrops before leaping through a window. Smash! Shards of broken glass scattered in all directions before surrendering to gravity.

Nearing the edge of this rooftop, Syaoran stopped quick and screamed. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" he cried, hoping on one foot to yank the thorny piece of metal lodged underneath his shoe. This slowed him down much, and the thief apparently got away.

Kurogane glanced up, noticing something moving in the air just above. A little man, the thief actually, appeared walking in midair high above the streets. Gazing with keen eyes, Kurogane noticed the thin and hardly noticeable thread cable the thief used to travel across this wide street from above like a tightrope.

"Ninja?" said Kurogane, bunching his eyebrow with suspicion. His ninja instincts told him to do something about this. Kurogane rushed away fast.

Surprised, Fae turned to with bewilderment and cried to that sprinting Kurogane, "Hey, where are you going?"

Kurogane glanced back, still running. "To catch a thief."

Fae smirked, remaining with Sakura and waved. "Happy hunting!"

Syaoran, after leaping through the broken window, surprised some romancing couple (a second time) before saying, "Sorry." And he rushed out the apartment door, which was apparently kicked down by the hasty thief. Syaoran reached some spiraling staircase, rushing up them quickly, only to find another door kicked down before he reached the rooftop. There he looked around and finally spotted the clever thief. That thief was almost to the other side of the street high above while tightrope walking on some metal thread. Syaoran rushed after him, cleverly running along that metal thread to cross this wide space over the streets below, but the thief stopped and turned to see his purser approaching.

The thief had an idea, deciding to run back to this end of the thread and cut it with a sharp combat knife.

Syaoran stopped fast. "No!" he cried, shaking his head rapidly. "Please, no, no, no, no!"

The little thief snickered and nodded his head just as rapid, grinning devilishly with the huge shiny knife in his hand. With one swing, the tightrope _snapped!_

Syaoran dropped fast as gravity claimed him, swinging his arms widely and screaming hysterically as he plummeted to the crowded streets below. Before falling three stories down, a pair of gentle arms caught him in midair. The shining smile of Fae's handsome face calmed him.

"Not to worry, friend. I got you."

Syaoran quit sweating bullets and smiled his thanks.

Fae glided through the air by the power of his magic, reaching the building top where the thief had cut the tightrope. Unfortunately the thief was long gone. Fae and Syaoran looked left and right, searching everywhere for the thief, but they saw no one.

Meanwhile, the thief slowed his sprint, traveling down some hallway with a building, glad that he got away. The city guard could not catch him, but those mysterious strangers were something different. He jogged towards the end of the hallway, looking back over his shoulders to make sure he was not being followed, but then he ran blindly into something hard._Thump!_

The thief fell back on his butt, shaking off his dizziness before glancing up, realizing that some black-clad stranger stood towering over him with arms folded.

Kurogane gave him a ruthless glare of stoic warning. "Where do you think you're going?"

He little thief's eyes widened crazily, "Ack!"

With a sword this time, he unsheathed his weapon after hopping to his feet. Kurogane loved a good challenge, unsheathing his _souhi_ sword nicknamed 'Blue Ice'. Their swords swung and clashed, creating sparks on impact as they fought. The thief proved to be swift and skilled in swordsmanship, not at all relenting. Kurogane instinctively fought back, applying his ninja mastery.

The thief, quicker than lightning, even performed fantastic somersaults in the air while swing his sword—striking and blocking. He even flipped through the air and attacked while hanging upside down.

Kurogane defended himself with sword blocking, wondering, "How the hell does he do that?"

The thief landed upright, continuing this speed-blurring swordplay, but Kurogane finally parried, flinging that sword from the thief's hand. _Thwang!_ Its blade lodged into the wall nearby. The thief gasped, surprised and panicked, unsheathing his combat knife. Unfortunately for him, Kurogane executed a _limit break_, striking the thief with a burst of ice magic. The ice blast hurled the thief backwards, slamming him into a wall before entrapping his body within a block of ice, which stopped him, cold.

The stolen purse had dropped to the ground before Kurogane noticed it and picked it up.

- - -

The gang gathered after stopping the thief, meeting with the woman that had her purse stolen. Thanks to Sakura, the woman became calm by her kind and friendly words, for the Princess assured her that her friends would stop the thief. When the three males returned, the woman thanked them. She even dug down inside her purse and gave Kurogane payment for defeating that pesky thief. He dropped the payment in his hand and walked away smiling, first waving to the gang "Bye-bye" before vanishing down the crowded street.

Everyone watched curiously as Kurogane glanced down at the shiny small orb sitting in the palm of his hand. "What the hell is this? A marble?"

Syaoran looked at it closely. "Maybe that is the form of currency in this world."

Kurogane shrugged and tucked it in his pocket.


	11. Strange

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Strange**

* * *

The Shinra Corporation, a vast labyrinth of technology and towering buildings rested at the center of a gigantic metropolis. The central building—home of this company's president, stood as a darkly skyscraper with its four-sided diamond logo glowing with neon lighting. Parts of this building and others nearby, all part of the corporation complex, appeared disastrously damaged and missing parts of their structure, apparently being repaired by towering cranes and other robotic machinery. 

A blackish airship arrived from the darkened sky of the planet, heading towards the bright orange gleam of the sunset horizon that silhouetted the central building. As the sunset gradually ended, casting the sky into complete nightfall, the airship flew towards the Shinra Corporation and descended fast towards a selected helipad.

When the airship touched down, its propellers spun, still pushing wind as they gradually slowed down. Night winds from the propellers brushed through flowing blond hair as Rufus Shinra strolled from an entrance towards the airship.

Two Turks dressed in black business attire climbed down from the airship, along with a small platoon of battlemechs marching down the boarding ramp. Each battlemech shifted its parts, popping open their cybernetic armor to revel the soldier pilots within. The pilots busied themselves, climbing out of the battlemechs. With Rufus Shinra approaching them the Turks stopped to meet with their white-clad boss. Together they began discussing business matters.

Rufus asked, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No," said Ronny, frowning.

"Strange," he said, contemplating why the emanations had vanished. "It was a strong emanation, almost with the intensity as the Phoenix Shard when we discovered it. Something _had_ to be out there. Are you sure you found nothing?"

"I'm positive," said Ronny, placing his hands on his waist. "There was absolutely nothing out there, not even low level Materia."

Jade nodded, agreeing with Ronny.

Rufus Shinra sighed with disappointment and turned away. "Oh well," he said, walking away. "Come," he waved with his back turned. "Let us retire for the evening. We have lots of work ahead of us tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," said the Turks, following him back through the nearby entrance at the far side of the helipad…

**Within the Shinra Corporation Complex**

A dark-skinned woman with green hair stood before some wall-sized window, watching the searchlights dance about while armed patrol helicopters circled around the Shina Complex outside. Gazing into the night, Jade folded her arms in a catwoman stance and observed the movement of construction robots repair the damaged buildings nearby.

Within this vast and elegant guest room, Ronny sat on the sleek floor before a giant screen television, playing a role-playing gamed called Final Fantasy XIII. Taking a glance at the leggy woman from behind, he noticed what he gazed at and said, "The Complex is beginning to look a little better now that Shinra is being rebuilt."

Jade silently agreed. Neither of them was employed when the meteor hit, nor did they witness the death of Sephiroth, but they could not help to know all about the history of this corporation. Its Electric Power Company still managed to supply electricity to all parts of the world these days, even across the oceans—all thanks to the existence of some relic called the Phoenix Shard—and as Turks, they understood their duties to ensure that this company remains on the map in operating order.

The leggy woman first removed the gun vest she wore under her business coat, before strutting with bold swaying hips to the couch behind Ronny. She had a habit of being prepared, usually apprehensive and alert at all times, but since it was not against regulations to be remove the firearm or gun vest during off duty hours, she finally decided to follow Ronny and take this time to relax. She bent over, climbing onto the couch to lied down, removing her shoes before kicking her feet up on the arm of the couch. Tucking a pillow comfortably under the back of her head, she sighed with relief and relaxed.

With his attention glued to the television, the shorthaired Turk continued play the video game while Jade watched. Bored as hell, she decided to grab a magazine off the coffee table nearby and read it.

* * *

Note: 

_Jade _and _Ronny_ are characters spawned from my mind, having no true relation to actual Final Fantasy 7 storylines. They are used for the sake of storytelling (of fan fiction), due to the historical deaths expressed in FF7 universe (particularly the movie: Advent Children). These characters are not to be used without permission. Thank you. (I know this sounds funny.)


	12. Tavern

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version **

* * *

**Tavern**

* * *

The night sky gleamed with a myriad of stars. The gang wandered the busy streets trying to learn more about this active town. Sakura grew fascinated, watching some little man juggling flaming sticks. It was something to do, helping to keep her mind off of hunger. Unfortunately stomachs began to growl.

"I'm glad we came to this town," said Kurogane. "But, I'm starving."

"Well," said Fae. "If we are going to get something to eat, we need money."

"That's something we don't have," said Syaoran.

"Aw, damn. There's got to be something we can trade."

Everyone looked at each other, realizing that they had nothing of value.

"Besides these backpacks of bottled water and our swords, we have nothing," said Syaoran.

Fae smiled wide. "Then we'll have to sell the swords."

"Good idea!" said Sakura.

"Huh?" said Kurogane. "Then what will we defend ourselves with?"

Fae chuckled. "You forget, in this world I posses magic." With the wave of his hand, he materialized his mage staff and stood it up. "You see?"

Kurogane frowned. "So what?"

"So… I can use_this staff_ to create duplicates. Then you simply sell the duplicates to a weapon shop."

Syaoran brightened. "Wow! You can do that?"

Fae nodded. With the touch of his staff, Syaoran's _Hein_ sword suddenly became a pair.

"Yeah, but where will we find a weapon shop?" said Kurogane.

"There's one right over there," Fae pointed.

They looked. Sure enough, beyond the many shops and people walking, there existed a high-stationed sign made to look like a sword.

Kurogane grinned. "Good. Then let's go."

**At the Weapon Shop**

Inside the weapon shop, the storekeeper held Syaoran's Scarlet Flame with both hands, inspecting it and testing its weight balance. He seemed impressed with the nifty sword. "Hmm…" the shop keeper rubbed his chin, thinking about how to appraise the sword. "It's used, but this seems to be in excellent condition." A price came to mind. "How about I pay you two hundred gil for it."

"Two hundred?" said Kurogane, suddenly looking at Syaoran.

Syaoran shrugged, knowing nothing about weapon appraisal. "I guess that's fair."

"This it's a deal?" said the shopkeeper.

Kurogane nodded. "A deal."

**At some local Tavern**

With new clothes they just purchased, the gang still had enough 'gil' to buy food and drinks. Now inside some local tavern, they all sat down at a table within the lounge and enjoyed a big wholesome meal.

"That was a good idea to sell the sword replicas," said Syaoran. "Perhaps we can do this again when we need more money, or even start a business."

"Yeah, true," said Fae, chewing on some juicy steak. "But the problem is that my spells do not last long, not without my mystic tattoos." He was referring to the price he paid for his wish to live in other worlds and not be at his home world.

Kurogane realized, "Wait, so you mean…"

Fae smirked mischievously and nodded.

"Then we better make sure we're finished with this town and get out here soon," said Syaoran. "Or we could be arrested for fraud."

Sakura and Mokona, too busy stuffing their mouths with food and drink, did not even bother to talk. No one at the table noticed that strange cat creature standing from afar, watching them closely…

Cait Sith rubbed his chin, continuing to spy on the newcomers.

**The Professor's Home**

Standing before a computer terminal, Reeves Tuesti watched the monitor screen that displayed images and if seeing through Cait Sith's mechanical eyes. With this spy technology, he could see the group of five busying eating at a tavern table. "We'll," said Cait Sith. "Those strangers don't seem to be spies or operatives from Shinra."

"I've come to that same conclusion," he said, noticing the little white egg-shaped creature, (something that obviously was not a moogle). "Still, I wonder who they are. They're not from around here, that's for sure."

"Would you like me to investigate and find out for you?" said Cait Sith.

"Why not? It wouldn't hurt."

"Good to be on the safe side."

"Agreed. Talk to them and see what you can find out about them."

"Will do."

**Inside the Tavern**

Sitting at the table with Chi, Cait Sith turned to her and whispered to her the instructions given to him but his creator. Chi calmly drank a glass of juice, lowering it to watch the group of strangers sit somewhere in a far corner within the tavern. At that moment, when the gang finished their meal, they all stood up and began heading for the tavern entrance after placing their gil as payment for services.

"Well," Cait Sith bounced. "Shall we get going?"

She looked to him and nodded, setting her gil on the table. The human-like android cat hopped up on Chi's shoulder before she stood up, and together they advanced toward the entrance to follow that mysterious group of strangers.

The gang stood outside, stopping, for they knew not what to do next. Everyone looked around, scanning the nightly surroundings. "Anyone feel like sleeping?" said Syaoran, feeling exhausted.

"Yeah," said, Fae. "I am bit tired after roaming the desert for hours."

"Me too," said Kurogane. "Let's head back to that room we rented earlier at the Inn."

Sakura yawned, feeling extremely sleepy. Syaoran fear she might faint again, just like she normally does when not receiving her feathers. Just when they all were about to head back to the Inn, an interesting voice caught their ears.

"Hello, people."

Everyone turned to see whom this person was—perhaps someone they knew resembling friends or family in their home world. There standing before them existed a bright and dainty female with ridiculously long shiny yellow hair. Strands of bright yellow flowed slightly in the nightly breeze behind her. Her gothic attire, a pair of snug fit pants and a short sleeves shirt revealing her midriff, all of with a pink and black theme that caused her to appear a bit punk.

Chi tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes and smiled girlishly.

Fae's eyes grew shockingly large. "Chi?"

Chi looked puzzled. "Excuse me, have we met?"

"Uh…eh. No. I'm sorry."

Chi giggled. "Perhaps you're some kind a fortuneteller," she guessed, thinking that he was some kind of psychic to have guessed her name.

Fae blushed. "Nay. You simply reminded me of someone I once knew."

Noticing the Mokona sitting on Fae's palm, Chi lead forward and pet the white creature. "Cute," she said. "What is he?"

"Mokona," he said, speaking for himself. "Mokona Modoki is Mokona."

"Looks almost like a moogle."

"Mokona is not a moogle," he frowned.

Chi giggled at the silly creature. "As you know, my name is Chi. Who might you all be?"

The Gang introduced themselves, all except Sakura who fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder while standing up.

Some short humanoid cat, one with black and gray fur, arrived just in time to hear the names, for he rode on top the head of a huge white and egg shaped create with pointed cat ears and a small pair of purple bat wings. The tall and heavy creature said no words, simply sitting before the strangers with a contented expression—similar to how Mokona looked when not being provoked.

"Hello, newcomers," said Cait Sith, waving a white gloved hand.

Mokona cheered at the sight of the giant creature, deeply entertained by his presence.

Kuorgane pointed at the giant egg-shaped thing and said to Chi, "What the hell is that?"

"It's a moogle," she answered, chuckling. "An abnormally large one at that."

Fae smirked charmingly. "Oh, so _that's_ a 'moogle'."

"Indeed," Cait Sith cheered, enthusiastically. "By the way, my name is Cait Sith. How do you do?"

The Gang said their hello to him.

"So what brings you here to Avanah City?" said Chi.

"We are in search for… um… a relic," Syaoran answered trying not to spill out too much information. "And we came here curious about those glowing cables that power your city."

"Oh I see. You are interested in the City's _power science_."

"Yes," said Syaoran.

"Interesting."

**The Professor's House**

Reeves gazed at the monitor screen, waiting the strangers Chi and Cait Sith spoke to. He could also hear things through the ears of that mechanical cat, know everything he knows. "Well they couldn't be spies if they are curious about the Phoenix Shard. Still, there must more to what they're telling us. Why would some group of outlander suddenly come here asking about that? It's not normal for commoner to be so curious about this, unless…"

"Unless what?" said Cait Sith, speaking to him through some internal communication channel access in his mechanical brain.

"Unless they are not of this world."

"What should we do?"

"Invite them here. I'm sure the Professor would like to speak with them."


	13. Shinra

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version **

* * *

**Shinra**

* * *

Standing in his large office before a wall-sized window, Rufus gaze out upon the endless nightly landscape of Midgar. Being here at the highest point of the metropolis, he could see the many uncountable lights shining among the streets and houses and business in the world below. The full moon shined brightly tonight, causing him to reminiscing about old times while he gaze at it.

Suddenly he stepped away form the window with an empty glass of wine, heading back towards his desk to get the wine bottle. His hands poured the bottle, and filled up his glass until full. Setting the bottle down, he put that glass to his lips to sip the cold wine. The door buzzard beeped. "Come in," he said.

The door slid open, revealing a sleek businesswoman that walked in behind him, gazing at his back. With his back turned towards her, he lowers the glass from his lips.

"I have some good news."

"I'm listening."

"Our spies have discovered the whereabouts of Reeves. He's hiding somewhere in the town of Avanah, deep in the desert at the foot of those small mountains."

"Oh?" He chuckled. "So that's where he's been all this time."

"Shall I send a platoon after him?"

"It doesn't matter now. He's no longer a threat. I stopped funding his organization a year ago. Without Shinra, he's nothing. It won't be long before his forces grow weak. Then nothing will stand in our way."

A computer build into Rufus's desk allowed him to access a communication channel, so he contacted a member of personnel. The person's face appeared on the screen. Then Rufus said, "The City of Avanah. Have all power connected to that region shutoff."

"Yes sir."

The person vanished. Rufus sat down behind his office desk and calmly put the glass to him lips, taking a cold sip of his drink. The woman standing before his desk waited patiently, watching him drink and contemplate. He gazed at the datapad she just handed him, glancing at the images the spies took on a group of outlanders. Information on what the spies overheard was listed.

"Is there anything else you would have me do, Boss?"

He cold blue eyes glanced up at her. "As a matter of fact," he nodded, placing the glass down on his desk. "Assemble a team of soldiers. I have a special task for them to do."

She bowed respectfully and said, "As you wish." Then she walked away, leaving the office.

**Within a place called The Core**

Technology vastly filled this chamber, lining the walls with computerized instruments and machinery. Power nodes and generators towered above the flooring, lined up on need rows while managing the energy output of the reactor units. Bridging walkways served as floors, stationed above an abyss of technology below. Bolts of electricity darted in the form of glowing whips, dancing about among the technological abyss. The endless hum of generators sounded, along with echoes of moving machinery.

An entrance door slid open, reveling the white-suited president that entered this reactor chamber, and he walking along a bridging walkway to the center of this place. There he approached a centralized station—The Core—a mega-sized capacitor vertically bridging between the floor and the ceiling, had only one small opening. And in within that opening sat the presence of a transparent sphere that glowed with amazing mystical power. Rufus came near it, taking a closer look. That sphere, no larger than a basketball, housed a mysterious feather within its gleaming shell. The curved feather, mostly white, had strange pink markings on it convex side, which appeared something like tattoo marking. Such a beautiful relic, the father said within this sphere, strangely generating pinkish white energy, filling this gigantic capacitor with its unlimited power.

_There has never been any form of Materia like this ever in the history of Gaia_, Rufus thought. _Surely this is a rare type, but there has got to be more out there._ That dimensional distortion scanners detected earlier, it resembled the same anomaly detected when this strange Materia materialized into this world, so Rufus thought that today would be special, hoping to find yet another Phoenix Shard like this one.

Rufus quietly marveled at the feather sphere and said to himself, "Phoenix Shard—the power that brought life back into the world. Now I control everything on Gaia, and I could not have done this without you."


	14. Power Science

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Power Science**

* * *

From the gigantic metropolis, power cables stretched far across the continent in all directions. A certain network of cables suddenly ceased, losing its glow. The pinkish white energy flowing through thought transparent cables soon faded away, becoming dark and inactive from Midgar to the desert.

The only light shining this night was the large full moon above. Avanah City soon became a darkened place with absolutely now power to keep its streets alit. People panicked, now concerned and worried, not knowing what to do.

"The power is off!" said Chi, surprised.

Everyone looked around at all the panicking people, seeing that not a single light remained on. All houses and shops and other place grew dark as night.

"What's happening," said Syaoran.

"I don't know," said Chi. "But this is not good."

"Will the Professor know what's going on?"

"He will. If you come with me, I can take you there."

Seeing how sleepy Sakura became in his arms, he said, "We've been traveling through the desert on foot for a long time, and she needs rest."

Fae put up a hand, volunteering. "I'll stay behind and take care of the Princess. You go on ahead."

Perching on Fae's head, Mokona cheered, "Mokona will watch over the Princess too."

"All right," said Kurogane. "Syaoran and I will go meet with this Professor."

Syaoran agreed.

Off they went, following Chi and Cait Sith, running off down the street with only the faint moonlight to guide their path. Fae carried Sakura in his arms, and he walked away with Mokona, heading back to the Inn.

At the Professor's House 

Traveling up the stony stairway of a rocky hill, Chi, Cait Sith, Syaoran, and Kurogane finally reached the top, now standing before a large door. Chi knocked. Suddenly the mechanical door opened, and the group stepped inside.

Reeves left his office and entered the guest room where the people waited. "Greetings, I am Reeves Tuesti. And this is my assistant, Chi," he said, acting as if he did not know what he learned through his spy, Cait Sith. "And who might you be?"

The Syaoran and Kurogane introduced themselves.

"Do you know anything about the energy that powers this town?" said Syaoran.

"Of course. After all, I am the one behind the construction of Midgar."

"Midgar?" said Kurogane.

"It's a super metropolis far from this region, a gigantic modernized civilization I built to provide the world with electricity. I was once the Head of the Urban Development Department, but that was long ago before the crisis."

"Crisis?"

"Yes. When the Shinra Corporation collapsed, the world fell into a period of darkness, sort of like how this town is currently."

Kurogane and Syaoran looked puzzled, for this home seemed well lit.

"The professor and I took precautions when we built this town, installing solar powered generators. We knew that there would be times when Shinra will 'cut the lights off', so we did not want this city to be left in the dark. All the solar generators should have activated by now, so everything is safe despite the fact we have no power coming from Midgar."

Wait a minute," said Syaoran. "You're not the Professor?"

Reeves chuckled.

"I may be the man behind building Midgar, but I'm surely not the Professor," he confessed. "He is."

A tall man that resembled Syaoran's deceased dad emerged from a doorway after walking down the stairs. Syaoran gasped with wide-eyed surprise.

"Father!"

"Huh?" the man blinked. "Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story but—"

Kurogane quickly covered his mouth with a hand. "That's not your dad, kid."

Syaoran calmed, realizing this.

"Strange you should called my your father. You are a spitting image of him, but you look a lot younger than he is. He's already an adult, young, but a full grown man nonetheless."

"He name is Syaoran too?"

"Coincidentally, yeah."

Remembering what the Spacetime Witch said years ago, Syaoran and Kurogane knew that there were no coincidences.

"Are you sure you're not a close form Shinra laboratories?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"They came here in search for the power source of our electricity," said Reeves. "I thought it would be okay for you to explain it to them."

"What is it you want to know?"

"Well," said Syaoran. "We're looking for a magical feather, and the power cables outside—"

"You mean the Phoenix Shard, correct?"

"What's that?"

"It's the 'feather you're taking about, the rare form of Materia that Shinra found before installing it into their reactor's power capacitor. It's the key source to all power distributed to places all across the world."

Syaoran looked to Kurogane, but the ninja shrugged with bewilderment.

"I don't know why a feather would be trapped in an orb of Materia, but its is the largest and greatest type found ever in the history of Gaia."

"What is Materia?" said Syaoran.

Reeves and the Professor looked at each other bewilderedly, realizing that these people are not from this world. The Professor, seemingly reading Reeves mind, nodded. Reeves nodded back to him and left the room.

"What was that all about," said Kurogane.

"Reeves, is going to retrieve the Materia we found not too long ago?" Chi answered.

The man in a white smock returned with a gleaming marble in the palm of his hand, showing it to Syaoran and Kurogane. Kurogane bunched his eyebrows, and he reached in his pocket to pull out the marble that woman gave him when they stopped the thief.

"So this is Materia?" said Kurogane, holding it up and inspecting it. "What does it do?"

"Well, Materia does many things, closely connected to magical forces in this world. We call those magical forces the Life Stream."

"Life Stream?"

"It is basically the planet's spirit. We believe that the planet is actually a living organism of some sort, and all people born here exist with the Life Stream flowing throughout their bodies. It is the source of all life and the origin of magic. Materia is simply a crystallized portion of the Life Stream."

"How do you use it?" said Kurogane, still examining the Materia in his possession.

"Well," said the Professor. "That depends of what type the Materia is and what you wish to use it for."

"So the Phoenix Shard," said Syaoran. "Its Materia that Shinra uses to provide electricity to the entire world?"

"Correct," said Reeves. "Though, the Professor and I have realized that the Phoenix Shard is not Materia at all. Since Materia is basically crystallized Life Stream, there would not be a feather trapped within them. I stared the _World Regenesis Organization_ so that Shinra, or any other organization in this world, would not have the chance to harm Gaia by abusing the Life Stream. So far we've succeeded, and now the world has efficient and non-wasteful energy that is unlimited, but ever since Shinra discovered the Phoenix Shard, things have gotten direr."

The Professor nodded. "Shinra may not be abuse the planet for the sake of electricity, but with the Phoenix Shard in their possession, they now have jurisdiction over the entire world. That's probably why we are sitting here in Avanah without prime electricity."

Reeves added. "Shinra has always expressed a habit of economic tyranny."


	15. Soldier

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Soldier**

* * *

Back at the Inn, Mokona fell asleep reading a manga book by CLAMP. Lying on the floor as a white puffball, his flesh rose and fell with each breath. Fae fell asleep on one of the four beds while Sakura slept in a separate bed. 

**Suddenly…**

Up in the sky, a Shinra airship arrived with its loud propellers spinning. Hovering low above Avanah City, doors opened along the side and extracted cables. Using those cables, armed soldiers with rifles dropped down in attempt to infiltrate the Inn. A soldier tried swinging through the glass window of a room, but something magical caused him to slam into a hard barrier with a _thud!_ Dizzy for a moment, the soldier hung on to the cable and shook his head, regaining focus before using his helmet's communicator to speak with the airship. "The window is protected by a magic barrier. I can't get in."

Other soldiers dropped down onto the street below, rushing into the Inn as a small group while sprinting up stairs to reach the room, but when they got there, they found that they could not break through the door.

"There's a magic barrier here too. We can't get in."

Up inside the airship, the pilot and a NeoSoldier heard this on the communication channel. Ashura, dressed in black uniform with armor plates, stood up from his seat beside the pilot and left the cockpit. Appearing at the opened entrance at the side of the airship, Ashura leaped out, dropping down upon the roof of the building with superhuman abilities. Then he leaped down onto the street before entering the Inn. The airship hovered nearby and waited.

Black-clad soldiers wearing helmets with three red photoreceptors were gathers before the magically sealed door. When the NeoSoldier arrived, they backed away. Ashura unsheathed his mega-bladed glaive and struck the door down with one blow. The magic seal broke. Shattering into splintered pieces, the door dropped, and Ashura stepped into the room. "Wait here," he said to the soldiers.

The soldier waited with their rifles ready.

Alerted by the breaking of his magic seal, Fae woke up from his bad to find a tall and darkly man standing in the room watching him. Fae squinted sleepily and said, "How rude. Shouldn't you knock first?"

"Surrender or die," said Ashura.

Fae shook his head, unafraid. "I think not." He immediately materialized his mage staff, ready for battle.

Mokona woke up to the sound of battle, witnessing the clashing of a large sword and elongated staff. He had already rushed out of the way, desiring not to get stepped on or killed. "Beat him, Fae! Beat him!" he cheered, sitting in a chair.

Sparks ignited when their weapons clashed. Fae blocked and dodged expertly, doing his best not to let that menacingly huge blade hurt Sakura. Walls were cut, beds were thrashed, but Fae continued fighting defensively against this fierce soldier. And all during this battle, Sakura remained asleep.

"Hit him, Fae! Hit him!"

Fae managed to strike Ashura, stabbing him with the butt of his staff. Ashura stumbled back, shocked by the power of Fae's magical staff. Ashure grew tired of this fight, suddenly performing a _limit break_, and with one swing he struck Fae with a powerful attack. Fae blocked the strike with his mage staff, but the magical force of that attack blew Fae straight through a wall, causing him to plummet outside and drop to the street below.

Up in the room, soldiers marched in and grabbed Sakrua and Mokona, and they rush out the great hole in the wall. With cables, the soldiers and Ashura ascended back up into the airship. After all the soldiers boarded the airships, it took off flying high into the night sky, silhouetted by the full moon. On the way up, Ashura taunted Fae, bidding him farewell before the airship sped away into the starry night and vanished.

Watching that airship leave with the Princess, Fae slumped, disappointed in his failure to protect Sakura.


	16. Romance

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Romance**

* * *

Syaoran and Kurogane fell asleep in a room the Professor provided for them. Only the moonlight shining in through the windows illuminated the bedroom. A pair of soft feet quietly crept into the room as Chi approached Syaoran. Stooping near his bed, she stoked the hair on his head with delicate fingers and said, "Syaoran. I know your pain. I can feel it."

Syaoran opened his eyes, half asleep. "Huh?"

"You don't have to leave with that pain," she whispered. "You can over come it."

"What are you talking about," he mumbled, trying to sleep.

"You and I have something in common. You and I are both children of our Creators."

Syaoran was too sleepy to figure out what she meant, but his lips did not resist the urge of kissing her lips when she neared his face enticingly. Soon that kiss turned into embrace, and the kissing grew deeper. However, something interrupted that, for Syaoran pushed her away. Hurt and rejected, Chi's eyes trembled, sparking wet with emotion.

"I see," said Chi. She lowered her head with disappointment. "I understand."

Syaoran watched her leave the room quietly, and she carefully closed the door. Even though he went back to sleep, he heart remained awake—aching with pain because he knew that Sakura willl never remember who he is no matter how many feathers they found, but his heart also ached with guilt, for he felt shamed to even consider the idea of engaging in a moment with another girl…

* * *

Note: Sorry folks, but I don't write 'yoai' or anything close to that. It's not necessary. 


	17. Next Morning

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

A new day born, the sunrise brightened the world with its warm light. Returning from the Professor's House, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Chi noticed that the Inn had been ruined, for there existed a hole in the side of the building where the rent room was located. With panic, they all rushed into the Inn and ran upstairs, reaching the room to learn what happened. The door was thrashed, broken into pieces. Fae rested in a chair despite the giant hole in the wall, and a book about Materia Science sat in his lap while he slept. 

Kurogane slapped the sleepy man, rudely waking him up. "Hey, lazy boy! What the hell happened here?"

Fae, sleepy eyed, looked up at the black ninja and said, "Oh, Mr. Black. You're back. How was your visit with the Professor?"

"Never mind that," Syaoran snarled. "Where's Sakura?"

Fae slumped, feeling depressed. "I failed. Some soldiers came here busting into the room and they took her away. I tried to stop him, but the commander was to strong."

"Where did they take her?"

"I don't know. They flew away in some large aircraft, heading east."

Silent, Syaoran was furious.

"Shinra," said Chi. "If there were soldiers, then it had to be Shinra."

"I'm sorry," Fae whined. "I should have been able to stop them"

"Where's the little pork bun?" said Kurogane, looking around for Mokona.

Fae sighed. "They took him away too."

Kurogane flamed monstrously. "You idiot! You realize what you've done? Without Mokona, we don't have a way to get back home!"

Fae looked embarrassed.

KA-POW! Airborne, Fae's body hurled out through that hole in the wall, launched far away through the air. "Yaaaaaaahhhh!"

**Moments later...**

With the wave of his mage staff, all fallen pieces from the broken wall returned, first levitated before restructuring the wall as if the hole was never there. Even the room's door and furniture appeared good as new. Fae sighed with relief and magically caused his mage staff to dematerialize. "At least now we don't have to pay for the damages."

"What should we do now?" said Kurogane.

Syaoran answered boldly. "We go search for the Princess and get her back."

"Midgar is the home of Shina," said Chi. "If you are going after Shina, you will have to go to Midgar, but that place is a long ways away from here. It will take forever to travel on foot."

"Do you have any suggestions?" said Syaoran.

"Of course. Go to the stables and purchase Chocobos. They are much faster than traveling by foot."

"Chocobos?"

"Yes," said Chi. "In this world we breed Chocobos and use them for transportation. They're giant birds that can travel long distances without getting tired."

"Giant ants, giant birds," said Kurogane. "What else is there to ride on in this world?"

Chi giggled at the silly ninja.

"How do we make use of this Materia?" said Syaoran, revealing the gleaming marble that Reeves gave him.

"Materia?" said Fae, grinning. "That's easy. You simply install it. Then you can carry it with you everywhere you go and use it to perform powerful magic."

Chi nodded. "That's right. How did you know?"

Fae showed them the book he read. "This book here. I read all about Materia last night after the soldiers took Sakura and Mokona away."

"So you would know best how to use it then," said Syaoran. "Since you are a sorcerer and all."

Fae chuckled, scratching his head. "I guess so."

Kurogane and Syaoran comically shoved the Materia in Fae's face. One was a blue marble and the other was a green marble. Fae took the Materia form their hands and examined them, contemplating how to use them. He understood that blue Materia was a 'support' type, which would only enhance red, yellow, and green Materia. So Fae thought about it, realizing that if he installed the green marble before installing the blue one, then the blue one will enhance the green Materia. And since the green marble was a 'magic' type, then that meant…

"I should now have powerful attack spells," said Fae, causing the green marble to fuse with his right arm. The green Materia flared with mystic light before sinking inside his arm. He did the same with the blue Materia. Suddenly he felt power surging within his being, and he experience a sense of euphoria, now understanding the nature of magic in this world. "Oh. So that's how it works."

"What happened?" said Syaoran.

"I now have lightning magic, and the blue Materia only make it stronger."

"Cool!"

"Now that this is settled," said the grumbling Kurogane. "Let go and find some Chocobos."


	18. Nirvana

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Nirvana**

* * *

A featureless realm of utter whiteness surrounded the both of them, providing no land or tree or even air to breathe, but only divine light. There within the snowy oblivion, Cloud Strife stood before his best friend Aerith Gainsborough, engaged in an intimate conversation.

"So," said Aerith, seeking understanding. "Is that your choice?"

Cloud kept quite for a moment, thinking of the right words. "It's not a matter of choice. It's a matter of circumstance."

"Oh," she said, seemingly disappointed, but she did not get upset, not here in Nirvana. "Would you care to explain?"

Cloud turned away from her. "It's complicated," he snapped. Then he humbly lowered his head, suddenly experiencing the drag of depression all over again.

Aerith sighed, more empathetic than upset, not wanting to push him into confession. "Then if that is your decision, I'll support you one hundred percent."

"Thanks," he said lowly, still with his head lowered. "I respect that."

"Hey Cloud," said the voice of Zack Fair, a black-clad warrior that appeared from nowhere, arriving to stand beside Aerith.

In response to his call, Cloud paused and glanced over his shoulder, seeing Zack from the corner of his green eyes.

"Don't disappoint me," Zack suggested. He held Aerith with one arm after she approached him and tucked her head into his chest, burying her face in his clothing—probably to hide her sad tears from Cloud.

"Don't worry," said Cloud, still gazing over his shoulder. "I won't." Marching away, Cloud did not look back, advancing to leave Nirvana through 'spirit shifting'.

With a flash of light, the realm of utter whiteness vanished.

**At home…**

Cloud opened his eyes, realizing that he was still in bed. Tifa, sound asleep, lied beside him comfortably. As if with a sudden headache, Cloud touched his forehead. His visit to Nirvana, unintentional, was always disorienting to his mind. Perhaps triggered by certain thought or emotions, he would always see that sweet feminine friend of his—Aerith.

Tifa stirred a bit.

Cloud climbed out of bed and searched in his closet, reaching the top self for something hidden before he brought it down and looked at it. With the tiny box in his hand, he opened it, revealing a sparking diamond ring. His heart thumped with emotion. Cloud turned to look back at Tifa over his shoulder. Cloud slumped, finding it hard to express his feelings to her. This ring would say it all, he figured, if he could just…

Tifa moaned and groaned a bit, perhaps having a dream. Cloud decided he would leave and go for a ride, but before he did that, he approached the bed and leaned over to kiss Tifa on the cheek. Cloud marched towards the door, but stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Cloud," she whispered. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a ride. I just need some time to think."

"Will you be back?"

"Of course. I will never leave you… I promise."

**The Dusty Valley of Midgar**

That early morning, just before the sunrise began, Cloud arrived at the cliff somewhere at the edge of the valley, marked by the old and rusty Buster Sword he left lodged vertically in the soil. A place marker of memories, Cloud parked his black motorcycle and climbed off of it, meeting with the mysterious man who already stood there awaiting his arrival.

The red/black-clad gunman, standing there in his usually silent and creepy demeanor, bore certain darkness to within character as he gazed at the slowly brightening horizon. A slight cold breeze caused his hair to flow ghastly from his head, just like his blood red cloak. Cloud joined him standing at the edge of the cliff and facing the newborn sunrise.

"Long time no see," said Vincent Valentine, in his darkly gruff voice.

"Yeah… I've been busy with business and trying to live the family life."

"Oh?" he said, slightly turning his pale face towards Cloud, scrolling those ominous eyes to their corners as if peering right into Cloud's soul. "Is there something I missed?"

"Well… besides the taking care of the orphans full-time, and making sure profits are high, I did something this morning I thought I'd never do."

"What might that be?"

"A promise."

Vincent, habitually pessimistic, chuckled.

A little embarrassed, Cloud felt defensive and snapped. "What's so funny?"

"Sometimes promises are made to be broken, Cloud."

"Have _you_ ever kept a promise?"

"Once."

"What happened?"

"Everything," he confessed. "Life changes, even though the promises you keep don't, but such ambitions and strong-mindedness only leads to a broken heart."

Cloud lowered his head in thought. "Maybe I'm preparing to break my own heart."

"Maybe."

"Has it ever worked in your favor? The promises, I mean."

"If it did," Vincent said coldly, almost with no heart. "I wouldn't be like_this_."

"There's always hope."

"Hope? I never knew the meaning of such word."


	19. Engage

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Engage**

* * *

The phone rung a few times before Cloud rushed in to answer it, but first he looked at the caller ID before picking it up. And when he did answer the phone, the caller hung up. Gazing at the caller ID, he understood what this crank call meant, so he dialed a number and returned the call. Someone answered the phone. 

"Hello Cloud," said Reeves. "I'm glad you responded."

"I saw the code. What's the situation?"

"The City has been without electricity since nightfall yesterday. The power is still out. It's all so sudden. Apparently Shinra knows something."

"Shinra? But aren't they—"

"Cloud. You know as well as I do that money and power are inseparable companions, and what normally comes with that is greed."

"I'm listening."

"There is a group of outlanders I just met, and they are on their way to Midgar right now as we speak. They seem really interested in the Phoenix Shard. Apparently it belongs to them, and they want it back."

"So Shinra has made some new enemies."

"Precisely."

"So what's this got to do with me?"

"Well, Cloud. You know what happens when the lights go out. Nasty creatures come crawling in."

**Outside the house…**

The gem sparkled brightly, practically glowing in response the emotional waves emanating from her heart. The golden ring in which that gem was embedded, gleam with cleanliness under the sunlight. She cupped both hands over her heart, feeling the thumping power of her love. And she sighed deeply, overwhelmed with feelings of utter tranquility.

Marlene grinned. "Cool ring!" she exclaimed, child-like and excited. "So he bought it for you?"

Tifa could not remove the smile from her smooth face and nodded.

"Wow! So when are you getting married?"

"I don't know. We haven't thought of a date yet, but it will happen. Soon."

"Oh yeah! I can't wait," she said, clapping her hands happily. "Can I be the flower girl?"

Tifa giggled. "Well, of course."

"Yahoo!" Unable to contain herself, she rushed away with excitement. "I'm going to tell all my friends!"

Tifa watched the girl scurry away down the street. Admiring children in this neighborhood followed after Marlene, empathetically screaming out their excitement.

A bat-winged moogle arrived from nowhere, hovering in midair before Tifa and catching her attention. He spoke with chirps and whistles, but his voice sounded human when reaching her mind. "Congratulations," said the moogle. "I hope the best for you two."

"Well, thank you," she bowed. "I appreciate your support."

Watching the restless moogle flutter away with his flapping bat-wings, Tifa decided to step back into the house and meet with her fiancé.

**Inside the home…**

Cloud Strife spoke on the house phone with a client, which according to the conversation sounds like something urgent—judging by the way Cloud moved and paced around the room.

"All right… Okay. Yes. I'll deliver it right away." He slammed the phone down back on its charger base, storming towards the sword rack mounted on the far wall. That weapon had three slots available for Materia installation. Grabbing the hilt of that mega-bladed glaive resting on the sword rack, he slid in eagerly into the custom-made scabbard strapped to back.

Tifa happened to be standing in the doorway with her arms folded, and overheard the conversation. "What was that all about? Sounded really urgent."

Cloud sighed with frustration, marching towards the doorway she leaned against. "I'm sorry Tiff. I gottah leave."

"Wait," she moved, standing in his way against his attempt to walk past her. "All this time we have been together, struggled and suffered together, and you still won't talk to me? At least give me a kiss before you run off like that."

With his head lowered, he grumbled. "Sorry. I… I didn't mean to—"

"That's alright," she said, automatically forgiving. She wrapped her arm around the back of his neck, nearing his solemn face. "Cheer up. Whatever is going on out there, I am sure you can handle it."

She kissed his lips and smiled, gazing into his eyes. Strange. Even after the end of the Geostima outbreak, and the death of the Remnant Brothers, Cloud still harbored a bit of pain deep down inside him. Obviously something concerning his past still bothered him, but she knew not what. Over the years, Tifa learned not to push him too much. Doing so could result in some tremble trauma, something she did not wish to witness. Not again.

They kissed again, even long and deeper this time. When they stopped, she released her arms from behind his neck and held his hand compassionately. "I'll be waiting right here when you get back," she said sweetly. "Okay?"

Cloud glanced up at her with his green eyes and nodded. Without another word, he marched out, taking his glaive with him. The door creaked first before a hard slam, and Cloud Strife was gone.

Just out of curiosity, Tifa approached that phone sitting on the desk nearby, checking the caller-ID to see exact where that phone call originated. Prefix numerals of the caller began with _999_, the apparent number code of Shinra. Her smooth lips exhaled a defeated sigh of emotion, and she backed away from the phone with disbelief. Tifa rubbed the engagement ring on her finger and sniffed with sadness, wiping a sudden tear from her left eye, for she already knew from the look in his eyes that something terrible was about to happen.

The garage door opened, revealing the street outside. Cloud approached his sleek black/gold motorcycle and climbed on, but before he could start the engine, he cell phone ranged. Grabbing it off his belt, he flipped it open one-handedly and held it to the side of his face.

"What is it?" he answered.

"Cloud. Where are you going? Don't tell me you're going to make some trouble with—"

"And if I am?"

"Then I'm going with you."

"No," he commanded. "What about Marlene and Denzel? Somebody has to watch over them."

Tifa sighed. "Please Cloud. Don't do this, not after you just _proposed_ to me."

"You knew how things were from the start, Tifa. Don't start losing faith in me now. Besides. You wouldn't want to go where I'm going."

"Where? To Shinra?"

"More like Hell."

Ending the conversation, he clamped the cellphone shut and stuck back onto his belt. Starting the ignition, he revved the engines before speeding out into the street with his motorcycle…


	20. Chocobo Trek

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Chocobo Trek**

* * *

The morning grew warmer as the sun rose higher above. Sunrise ended. Cait Sith, and the giant moogle he used as a vehicle, remained with Reeves and the Professor, but Chii decided to travel with the outlanders. The Gang, now on a mission to reach Midgar and retrieve Sakura's feather, successfully purchased four Chocobos—feathery birds appearing gigantic and yellow, each having hard orange beaks and rapid brown legs. Emerging from the city gate of Avanah with these flightless birds, the gang sped past the guards and raced across the sandy landscape of the desert, soon riding over dusty dunes and venturing through clusters of wild bushes. 

A warm breeze blew through Fae's blond hair as he smiled, enjoying this thrilling ride on the back of his Chocobo. The thriving power of the Lifestream, he felt it, flowing through every fiber of his being. If what the Professor told Syaoran and Kurogane is true, then this mystic sensation proved to be the same for everyone who inhabited this planet, but even more so for anyone adapted to magic use.

Kurogane felt it too, every since he used his _souhi_ sword to execute what the Professor called a 'limit break'—building up strong mystical power, solely for the use of performing powerful attacks and critical blows when in the midst of danger. Strange. It worked well with the magic of his sword, and he wondered what other abilities he could acquire in this world.

Syaoran, with a flaming heart of passion against the ones who abducted Sakura, kept silent and enjoyed the ride, eager to reach Midgar. When the Professor educated them about Kurogane, he wondered what his _limit break_ technique would be. He could already feel the forces of magic welling up within him from the Lifestream.

Chii came prepared, armed with a pair of handguns that Reeves built for her. Her long flock of golden hair flowed as a drape of mystic yellow while she rode her Chocobo with expert skill. A thought came to mind, and she said to the males, "The Chocobos will quickly adapt to your riding style, so be not afraid to test out your potential, especially in battle."

"Oh," said Syaoran. "So that's why I'm able to ride this thing. Never rode on the back of a bird before."

Chii simply squinted her eyes with a girlish smile in response.

**Just a moment later…**

A large group of marauders traveled across the dry landscape, dressed in dark clothing and shrouds of black and brown, grungy, both male and female, all armed with some kind of bladed weaponry but mostly scimitars. Traveling with them marched a giant version of these desert marauders, carrying a huge axe in his hand. Shrouds covered their faces as if to protect them from sandstorms, all except for the giant who wore a facemask over his mouth with a pair of goggles. And he did not mind the heat, appearing sweaty and shirtless with hulking muscles. The desert marauders rode on the back of large lizards, but the giant marauder rode a huge rhino. They all spotted the small group of Chocobo riders, already tempted to pursuit them by intercepting them head on.

The Gang ceased, slowing to a quick stop with their Chocobos. Clouds of dust populated the air from all the movement in this vicinity. Chii did not look too happy about this, gazing quietly at the marauder that now surrounded her and the outlanders.

Syaoran paused, looking around at all the cloth-masked men and women with scimitars. "What's going on here?" he said with apprehension.

"It's a passive ambush," said Kurogane. "They obviously have something to say, or they would have attacked by now."

"Well what do they want?" said Fae, ready to test out his Materia abilities.

"Where are you people headed?" said the leader, the guy traveling at the front of the marauder group.

"Is that any of your business?" Chii snapped.

"If you're headed to Midgar, then I guess its everybody's business. Someone's turned off the lights in this region, and we would like to know why."

"You say that as if it's our fault," said Syaoran.

"It could be your fault. Then again, it could be not. Gottah blame _somebody_ for it. Right?"

Kurogane snarled, "I don't like the sound of this mess." He unsheathed the Blue Ice. "I think you better get out of our way."

"Whooo," the leader said mockingly. "I'm soooo scared."

The marauders laughed in unison.

"Start nothing," said Syaoran. "And there will be nothing."

The giant's hulking chest bounced from his deep and hideous laugher. "Oh, look. The little boy almost sounds like he's tough." He tilted his head back and chuckled even more.

Irritated, Syaoran unsheathed the Scarlet Flame and growled, "We don't have time for this."

"Agreed." Chii pulled the twin handguns from holsters strapped to her thighs, and she aimed at the chuckling giant, firing off shots. Hot swift rounds plunged into his thick chest, splattering blood from bullet holes, but damaging him enough to stop him.

"Fae!" Syaoran commanded.

"I'm on it!" Fae generated mystic power from within his being, hurling a snapping bolt of lighting at the wounded giant.

That giant screamed madly, badly electrified.

The marauders charged, attacking with their scimitars and other weapons.

"Forget riding the Chocobo," Syaoran thought, leaping high off the bird's back to engage the marauder with aerial kicks. His foot struck the face of a marauder when he landed, now crouched on the back of the giant lizard after his enemy fell off from the blow. Slashes from his flaming_ hein_ sword did the rest, even blocking the strikes of swords from surrounding enemies while he performed a whirlwind attack. A burst of magical power enveloped Syaoran, empowering him with stronger defense potential—thanks to Fae's magic. Syaoran leaped from lizard to lizard, relentlessly kicking and slicing enemies.

Chii remained on the back of her Chocobo, swiftly aiming in random directions with clever moves, using both hands with equaled skill while blasting away marauders. One attacked from behind with a flying leap, but she aimed backwards without looking, blasting him away with a bullet that flung him back through the air.

Kurogane didn't mind the Chocobo, riding it like an expert while swinging his ice sword, blocking away the multiple attacks of scimitars coming at him. Unfortunately, for Kurogane, the curse caused him not to kill needlessly or he will lose his great ninja strength, so all he could do was exploit the defense spell Fae cast on the entire party earlier. "Damn this curse," he growled, remembering what Princess Tomoyo did to him as punishment in his home world. Riding his Chocobo, he simply ran swift circles around the Chocobo-mounted Fae, fending off marauders so the white-sorcerer could continue casting spells. His _souhi_ sword flung enemies left and right, even freezing them with ice magic.

However, Fae helped him out, casting a thunderstorm spell that first cause a sheet of black clouds to roll over the battlefield. And those cloud suddenly struck a great number of attacking marauders simultaneously. Many marauders took a nasty hit, electrified and brought down on their knees in utter agony. That spell lessened the number of enemies in and instant.

Of course being that the giant stood to large to engage in battle at this moment, he sat back and waited until his time arrived, occasionally using healing spells to recover the wounded. The leader of the marauders waited beside the giant, armed with a mega-bladed sword and shouting out commands.

Chii seized this opportunity to blast away at the giant again, but a temporary magical shield protected him this time from the bullets. Sparks ignited with each hit. She frowned, for the giant laughed at her.

Syaoran sent enemies falling with his unearthly kick-style of martial arts, leaping from one place to the next in attempt to reach the Leader. Bullets came flying from those twin handguns while Chii covered his back, blasting away marauders he could not reach.

"Thanks," he shouted.

"Not a problem," said Chi, firing those guns like a madwoman.

Syaoran finally reached the Leader, that cloth-masked man with wild black hair and ominous eyes that narrowed when Syaoran arrived. The kid landed before him, facing the Leader in a clever battle stance and a flaming sword in hand.

The Leader simply stood there with his huge sword in hand and its blade sitting across his shoulder. He looked down at the kid and said, "Nice sword. Where did you get it?"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed threateningly. "Shut up and fight."

The man chuckled. "Very well." That huge sword slammed down, striking sand that splashed where the kid once stood. Realizing he missed, his eyes scrolled to the left, seeing that the boy had sidestepped. A lightning fast kick struck him in the left side of his face. Airborne, the Leader flew to the right and slammed to the ground. Dust cloud rose from the hard landing.

Syaoran had already leaped high up into the air before the Leader returned to his feet, preparing to come down fast with a somersaulting hammer-kick, but the blade of a gigantic axe cut fast through the air to slice him in two. Syaoran somersaulted at the height of his leap, barely dodging the giant's swift axe. His flaming sword sliced right through it before Syaoran dropped down to a crouched landing.

The Leader seized this opportunity, striking down with another chop, missed, striking dirt instead because the kid had flipped away backwards. From a swift throw, the flaming sword came spinning through the air and struck him through the chest. The Leader irked, for the sword had lodged itself into his flesh, and its flaming blade protruded out from his back. That look in his eyes trembled with embarrassing defeat as he glared at the clever kid.

Syaoran silently glared back, watching the magical flames of his sword consume the Leader with an angry bonfire of redness.

Furious, the giant wanted to destroy Syaoran with a mighty chop of his axe, but the Scarlet Flame's blade had already halved his weapon into a useless stump. Looking at the battlefield, most if not all of the marauders had been slain, and those lizards scattered out into the desert with fear. Now his temporary magical shield dissipated after reaching the end of its duration. Not knowing what else to do, the giant panicked, causing his gigantic rhino to charge forward with great speed.

Wind brushed through his hair and loose parts of his clothing when the rhino rushed past Syaoran, and he yanked his sword from the charred and ashy remains of what was once the Leader. Syaoran watched as the giant charged towards the rest of the group.

Kurogane noticed this giant's desperate move and executed a _limit break_, hurling a blast of ice at the rhino to freeze it in its tracks, but that did not cause enough damage, for the rhino's nose-horn shattered the ice blast into a scattering shower of crystal splinters, yet none of it could not penetrate the rhino's tough armored-skin.

The Gang scattered, dodging the rhino's charge.

A mystic lightning both shot out from Fae's hand and claimed the giant's life from behind, sending his electrified body falling off the back of the rhino.

The rhino came to a skidding stop, kicking up large dust clouds before turning around and performing another charge attack, but Syaoran had waited for the perfect time for this, for it was long over due to use his _limit break_.

Seeing that the rhino headed straight for Syaoran, Chii blasted shots, but those bullets could not damage the rhino's armor enough to stop it. It did not matter, for Syaoran generated mystic energies from the Lifestream flowing strong within him. Just before the rhino could skewer Syaoran, the boy strafed to perform a somersaulting kick. and he did it with such mystical force that rhino became skyrocketed from the blow. Covered in flames, the rhino collided with the ground. Lifeless.

Syaoran landed from midair and straightened, watching the flames dissipate from the defeated rhino. "I didn't think that would finish him with one blow."

"He was already weak from by thunderstorm spells," Fae explained. "It strikes multiple targets, including the giant and his rhino pet."

"Then that would explain how I was able to beat the Leader so easily."

Kurogane shook his head. "Not just that. He also underestimated your martial arts, thinking that your swordsmanship was not enough to beat him."

Fae smiled looking at his Materia-equipped arm. They glowed brightly, one blue and the other green, even though they sat within his flesh. "This Materia is no joke. I can feel their strength growing each time I use a spell successfully."

Chii looked to him after holstering her twin handguns and said, "That's because they grow with experience."

Together, the Gang gathered and continued the journey on their Chocobos, for they could already see the top of towering skyscrapers from Midgar in the far distance ahead…


	21. Spies

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Spies**

* * *

"You think that phone call was monitored?"

"Probably so."

"Then I better not contact the other members of WRO."

"About the outlanders," said the Professor. "You think they will succeed."

"If what they told us about the Phoenix Shard is true, then they have no choice but to succeed."

"Yeah," said the Professor. "But if that do, that would mean no electricity for the entire world."

Reeves sighed. "Yeah… sounds like utter chaos all over again."

"Perhaps not. We do have solar powered technology. We proved it works, by testing it out in this city for the first time last night."

"Yeah, but is the world ready for such a commodity?"

"It's similar to what you said earlier. The world in this aspect will have no choice."

A Turk named Zane heard that conversation through a bug planted in an unknown place within the Professor's house. When the conversation ended, the spy immediately contacted Shinra Headquarters to speak with Rufus.

- - -

At Midgar, another spying soldier who had tapped into the phone lines overheard the conversation between Reeves and Cloud. After the phones hung up, he used a communicator to reach Jade.

On her cell phone, Jade sat behind the wheel of a parked car, hidden behind darkly tinted windows when she turned her head to see Cloud Strife zoom by quick on the back of a motorcycle. "All right. Excellent job. I see him." He ended the conversation, now dialing a number to reach the Ronny.

Some one answers. "Ronny here."

A smirk rises on her face. "Time for open house."

In a car parked somewhere way from Jade's location, Ronny spoke into his phone, "I gotcha. Ronny out." He collapsed his phone and tucked it away in his coat pocket. Stepping out of his car, and turned his head to glance down the street, witnessing a sleek black car Jade was in driving out from some alleyway to follow after Cloud. With a SOLDER armored-van arriving, Ronny stepped out into the street, which policemen immediately blocked off with red cones. Soldiers hopped out from the rear of that black armored-van, with rifles, armed and ready for battle. They quick took position, and Ronny signaled for them to go ahead and invade the household.

Meanwhile, in pursuit of Cloud Strife…

Smooth voluptuous lips covered with green lipstick spoke using a bluetooth device attached to her ear. "The mouse trap is set," she said, gazing out the tinted windshield while handling the steering wheel. Her green eyes could see Cloud Strife riding on the back of his motorcycle up ahead. "I just dropped off Ronny. Now I'm tailing Mr. Strife to the onramp, heading your way shortly."

Rufus's voice chuckled. "Good. Let him come. There's someone I'd like him to meet."

"What should I do in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, don't let him know you're there. Stay off the freeway if that will help."

"Understood."

Rufus hung up the phone.

She ended the connection and continued driving…

Cloud, racing fast on his motorcycle, faced forward while that sleek black Shinra-modeled car suddenly slowed and turned down another street, ceasing its pursuit. Cloud suddenly reached an onramp, embarking upon the freeway that stretched through a maze of buildings high above the streets. Green rectangular signs passed overhead stating which direction to take to reach the Shinra Complex ten miles from here. 

* * *

**Note: **_Zane_ is another character spawn from my imagination. Please don't use without permission. Thank you.


	22. Home Invasion

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Home Invasion**

* * *

Three soldiers bust through the front door, armed with rifles. The three red dot eyes of their helmets scanned the rooms and they rushed in search of the inhabitants. Tifa leaped out from the shadows performing martial arts, kicking a soldier in the head and knocking him down. She turned, snatching the rifle from another soldier, performing a roundhouse kick to knock the rifle from his hands. Another kick struck his abdomen, causing him to hunch over before she whacked him with the rifle in her hands. The second soldier she disarmed tried to attack with a combat knife, but she already aimed the rifle at his head, warning him not to move. He took it as a bluff.

With gunshots, cries of pain, and death heard through a communication channel, Ronny commanded more soldiers outside to launch smoke bombs through the window. The windows smashed, and the bombs landed inside. Smoke emitted from those cylindrical bombs filled the air within the house.

Outside, unexpected bullets struck down the smoke-grenade soldiers at random, dropping them like flies. Ronny a few other soldiers, shocked, turned to see Vincent approaching from down the street in his red cloak. Soldiers attacked, blasting away with their assault rifles, but Vincent moved swiftly while blasting away with his tri-barreled handgun. Ronny dodged, but the last few soldiers got blown away. So he hid behind his Turk-issued car, getting on his phone to call for help.

Red XIII showed up, that four-legged wolf walking the street with his fire red fur to meet Vincent.

"The smoke should be clear by now," said Vincent, turning to him. "Rescue Tifa."

"On my way," he said, rushing away to the house and leaping in through the window to help rescue Tifa.

A couple of the soldiers towered over Tifa's unconscious body, nudging her with a boot to see if she was conscious or not. Red XIII emerged from around some corner within the house and relentlessly attacked the soldiers.

**Outside…**

Ronny managed to climb into the car from the passenger side and get away, speeding fast down the street and knocking over those red cones, but Vincent simply used a special attack with his gun, firing a rocket a magical power that struck the car from the rear. The black car exploded into flames, flipping through the air before crashing hard to into the street. Vincent simply walked away and headed towards the house.

**Later…**

Denzel and Marlene returned from down the street after hearing about the neighborhood mayhem, and they witnessed the burning car and ambulances and police cars in the area. Dead bodies, soldiers, littered the ground, gathered by the paramedics after shoved into body bags. These two orphans entered the house, worried about Cloud and Tifa. 

Tifa, lying on her bed, suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. There she saw the kids, Vincent, and Red XIII watching over her. "What's going on?"

"Tifa," Marlene whined. "Are you okay?"

Vincent spoke. "I just found out that Shinra cut the power off at Avanah City, not just the city but the whole region."

"So that's what this is about," said Tifa, thinking about how Cloud rushed away so quickly. After destroying Jenovah and killing Sephiroth, one would think that this world has become a safer place, but Shinra still existed, and that meant trouble—as always.

"Cloud and I met with each other early this morning," said Vincent. "I only came here to make sure things were okay."

Tifa frowned. "Why did they attack the house?"

"You," said Vincent. "Shinra is trying to stop anyone capable of interrupting their plans."

"Plans to do what?"

Vincent shrugged. "Who knows?"


	23. Introduction

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

An hour and forty-something minutes later, Rufus sat behind he desk while reclined and listening to his office music. Peace and tranquility, he thought.

The door buzzard sounded. _Beep-beep!_

Rufus grumbled, kicking his feet off the table.

_Beep-beep!_

"Come in."

The door slid open, revealing the angered presence of Cloud.

Rufus sat up in his seat, straightening himself to appear more professional. Cloud could care less about professionalism, storming into the office with a face of near hatred. "You back stabbing son of a—"

"What seems to be the problem?" Rufus asked calmly, playing innocent.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"Now, Cloud. Anger doesn't solve anything. Please, sit down and relax and let's discuss this like gentlemen."

A swift move and the tip of Cloud's new sword aimed at Rufus throat.

Rufus smirked deviously. "You have a way with words."

"What's this about the Phoenix Shard?"

"What about it?"

"You stole it, didn't you?"

Rufus grinned mischievously, and folded his hands in front of him. "Why would I do a thing like that?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes angrily, contemplating such suspicion. "You have habit of taking things that don't belong to you?"

"Oh? Like _what_, Cloud?"

The first name that popped into his head was, "Zack Fair."

Rufus cocked his head back in mocking laughter. "If I remember correct, we were only trying to get rid of a potential threat to my company," he explained. "_You _are the reason Zack died. That sniper bullet had _your_ name on it, not his."

"You bastard!"

"Now, now," said Rufus, calming Cloud with a deadly handgun he swiftly withdrew from the holster under his white long coat. With it aimed right at Cloud's forehead, the targeting laser shined, and Rufus took confidence in the fact that Cloud could not reach over this wide desk far enough to strike him, not without getting a bullet to the head. "We wouldn't want brain matter scattered all over the place," he said calmly. "It would be such a hassle to clean up."

"Wait a minute," Cloud realized. "You're betraying the WRO?"

Rufus confessed. "I only provided funding for that organization. I never was a member." Rufus stopped, thinking back into the past. "Oh yes, I remember…. now that we're on the subject of 'betrayal'."

Cloud gazed with apprehension.

"You were once one of my number one soldiers, First Class, until you betrayed me and my organization." He rubbed his chin with thought, trying to remember the name of the rebels. "_Avalanche_, wasn't it?"

Cloud's memories began to hunt him as hundreds of images flashed within his mind. He winced and stumbled back from the desk, resisting the pain of mental interruptions.

"Ah yes," said Rufus, enjoying this. "Those good little Jenovah cells are at it again."

"Shut up," he growled, dropping to his knees in strain, holding his head to fight the attacking memories.

Rufus chuckled at him. "Where were we? Oh yes." He stood up after activating a communication channel with the computer built into his desk, and he still aimed his pistol at Cloud with the targeting laser shining. "What happened Cloud? You were my number one guy back then?" An image of a NeoSoldier appeared on the communication screen, listening, and Rufus said to Cloud, "Allow me to introduce you to my new 'number one' guy."

The NeoSoldier nodded and vanished from the computer screen.

Cloud regained control of his mind, standing up with the sword in his hand. A door nearby, not the front entrance but a second doorway opened. When the door slid away, a young man stepped out into the office with a sword strapped to his back. He appeared as a brown-haired male with dark eyes and dressed as a First Class Shinra Soldier, but something seemed different about the guy, something that was not like any member of SOLDIER.

"This is Syaoran, one of my 'NeoSoldiers'."

Syaoran smiled wickedly and said, "Hello Cloud. Nice to finally meet you."

Cloud glared at Rufus, frustrated. "What did you do, hire another guinea pig to experiment on?"

Rufus shook his head. "I ran all out of Jenovah material. This one here is a volunteer."

"So," said Syaoran. "I hear that you're an Ex-Soldier." He reached back and unsheathed his mega-bladed sword, and said, "Care to show me?"


	24. Captured

**Tsubasa: Mysterious Version**

I realized after watching _Final Fantasy: Advent Children_ yet again that the original Turks are still alive. (So _Reno_ and _Rude_ did not die from the bomb, and _Kadaj_ did not murder_ Elena _and_ Tseng_ after all. "Duh!"

* * *

**Captured**

* * *

"Phoenix Shard, huh?" She looked at her gloved hand and remembered the time when she and the others first found that strange Materia. "It felt weird when I touched it… almost as if I had bonded with it."

"Yeah, right," said Reno. "That damn thing is too big to bond with. It's so abnormal that no one on the planet can install it on their bodies."

She glared at him. "I know what I felt, you jerk."

Reno smirked. "Whoohoo. Getting a little snappy there. You don't even have the ability to use magic anyway, so this discussion is useless."

"It's a good thing the World Regenesis Organization didn't get to it first," said Rude, straightening his tie. "Shinra wouldn't be back in business if they did. And we all would have small paychecks right now."

**Within a Shinra Laboratory**

Surrounded by tons of machinery—computers and robotic instruments and laser-scanning devises automatically examined Sakura and Mokona. Beyond a large rectangular window stood a watchful scientist and the Turk named Tseng.

"It would seem that the energy signatures within the Pheonix Shard and that girl are similar. Inn fact, I would say they are identical."

"And what about that strangely mutated moogle?" said Tseng.

"That creature, for one, is _not_ a moogle. Secondly, it appears to be more linked to that dimensional anomaly our global scanners detected yesterday. I would even say that this creature is the source of it."

"Could they be the reason why the Phoenix Shard exists?"

"Quite possibly," said the scientist. "The Materia substance is of this world no doubt, apparently crystallized around the structure of the feature inside it, but the feather itself apparently comes from that girl."

"You mean to tell me that the feather is not from this world?"

"No," said the scientist. "Nor is she."

Tseng looked bewildered.

"Her genetic structure does not match our own. In fact, she is not compatible with the Lifestream unlike the inhabitants of out world."

"Then how is it that she exists?"

"Good question." The scientist motioned for Tseng to follow him to a computer terminal where there existed a massive wide screen. The scientist activated it, and he caused a computer-generated diagram to appear to help better explain this mystery. "As you can see her, this is the girl's body." He pointed at the flowing energy currents and said, "This is the Lifestream flowing throughout her body. Unfortunately, it does not match the Lifestream patterns as found by true inhabitants of our world." He caused another image to appear, one displaying the diagram of a Gaia inhabitant and the Lifestream flowing within him. "She is not compatible to the Lifestream, but somehow the Lifestream has adapted to her physiology. Gaia has accepted her as a _resident_."

Tseng's eyes narrowed with suspicion, and he turned to gaze at the girl and the little white creature within the examination chamber. "Hmmm…"


End file.
